Hate is a Strong Word
by Riku97
Summary: It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining, The satyrs were helping Half-bloods, The woods were teaming with monsters & I'm bored. My name is Leo Aris... This is the story of Leo Aris whos a Child of Hebe, his Half-sister Anna jones, Derek, and the twin brothers Clay & Toby! Rated T cause of later in the story. First story i have every writen. ENJOY!
1. LEO ARIS, SON OF HEBE

_OK! I just started so i have no clue how this works so im just gonna WING IT! Not about Percy and his friends, sorry i'll do one of those later. You'll the title after you read for a while. Trust me. Leo Runs Alot(just to let cha nar - Haily R. )_

_**LEO'S POV**_

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining, the satyrs were helping Half-bloods, the woods were teaming with monsters & I'm bored. My name is Leo Aris. No I'm not a child of Ares; I know how people would make the connection. I'm an amazing child of HEBE, Goddess of youth. I look about 10 but I'm really 15, I'm 5"2 and I have brown hair and a wicked cool set of knives but that's pretty much it. Nothing like most Half-bloods. I'm not big and bulky like the Ares kids or fast and great at archery like the Apollo kids. I was claimed a few weeks ago, I was helping some of the younger campers with getting drinks at dinner, because it felt right to help kids younger than me, when a glowing cup came over my head and like that I was out of Hermes cabin and into Hebe's. At first I was confused, "Why me?" was the first thing that came to mind. When I got to my cabin I saw a young girl with flowing brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Leo, I'm Hebe's kid." Plain and simple, "Hello, welcome to the Hebe cabin. I'm Anna; I guess I'm your Half-Sister. Please say you don't snore, last guy who stayed her snored every night. Gods, he was annoying! But he left on a quest and never came back." wow this girl could talk! "I don't snore, well which bed is mine?" Anna smiled at pointed to the bed on the other side of the room by the window. The Hebe cabin wasn't big but could hold about 5 people my bed was a bunk bed so I took the bottom. It had nice vanilla sheets; it looked like sand but felt like wool. "WOW! Way better than the Hermes cabin floor." We both laughed, she said she had been there for a year and a half. Like the other campers she had a beaded necklace, mine was empty. She had a green bead with a golden cup. "How did you get your first bead?" I asked. "Claimed in the forest during capture the flag. Started to pour water for some friends then a golden cup came over my head.

Its mom's symbol, the cup, she serves drinks to the other gods. Which is normally how her few children get claimed, cause they pour a cup of water or soda. Weird way to get claimed but it's better than never getting claimed at all, I think it's a cool way to get claimed but that's just me."... Again, this girl could talk! "So what's that?" I pointed to a cup on a podium in the center of the room. I didn't notice till just then that the room was centered around the cup the beds were in a circle around it, 3 windows shone light into the room and right on the cup. "That's one of Mom's cups; she left it here so we can remember her always, but it's hard to forget that your mothers a goddess." Anna was right, how could I forget my awesome mom, she's Hebe! Well we spent the next few days talking and training, turned out that we both weren't really good at fighting, and when it come to the end of the day we would pretty much pass out from all the training. Hebe's children aren't made for combat, the look young and serve drinks to people. So, Dionysus cabin pretty much thinks we serve them but its ok I don't mind filling their magic self-refilling cups with Kool-Aid from my cup. But it's ok, like I said I don't mind. If mom refills the cups of the gods, why should her kids refill the cups of other Half-bloods? But one Dionysus kid has it out for me. Jason Ross swears that I put Grape Kool-Aid in his Cherry Kool-Aid when I pour his cup. "No, I want another drink. Make it better this time." Jason would say as he would pour out the drink. "May my mother turn your drinks to dirt." _MOM, DON'T TURN HIS DRINKS TO DIRT! _I would think right after_. _Well back to present time! I woke up this morning thinking today would be great, WRONG! I feel out of bed, hit my nose off the floor, got a nose bleed, and spent most of the morning in the infirmary. Anna came to see how I was doing, being the only family I had at camp, we lived alone in Hebe cabin. "Hey, you feel off your bed at got a nose bleed? Hahahahaha." We both had a sick sense of humor. "At least my head hit the floor, if I would have broken my arm" I shiverd" I couldn't pour drinks!" Anna gasped! "You nearly made it out alive." We both exploded into laughter. Anna left after a while then I was alone. Then I saw mom, "Mom? What are you doing here in the infirmary?" I asked her. She looked young, like maybe 20. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. "Leo, I came to ask for your help. I lost 1 of my cups, I need it back but it's with a Half-Blood." "Someone at camp? Who would want a cup?" "My cup would give any drink anyone desires. Find the Thief! You must get it back now. "I woke up midday and saw my nose had stopped bleeding. I ran back to my cabin after thanking the Apollo kid that help me. "Glad to be back," I said "Anna you here?" "She's out serving Dionysus kids. But now we need to have a little chat." It was Jason. Oh Gods, I did the one think that came to mind. I ran.

I ran all the way passed the Athena cabin, passed the Areas cabin, passed The Big House. I just ran. I hide in the Armory, when I saw it. A set of two knives, Black as night. "Stygian Iron." I whispered. Should I take them? I'm not a child of Hades but they look so cool. I looked outside the door to see if he followed me. No signs of him, so I went back to my cabin. When I got there something wasn't right, the cup mom left for the Camp was gone! "No! Where's the cup?" I saw Anna crying by her bed. "All my fault." Anna said "Why did I let him in. All my fault!" She threw her serving jug out the window, breaking the glass. "Wow, someone needs a chill pill! What happened?" I ran over to her. "I lost moms cup! She's gonna hate me!" (Told yea :3)" Hate is a strong word-" "There he is! Get him!" Dionysus kids. Yea think there would be less of them but there like 12! I jumped out the window saying "Thanks for the escape route Anna!" I ran for the lake. Now, I'm a good swimmer but you always swim faster when a group of pot-bellied kids with swords and spears are chasing you. "Let's go back for the girl! Yea! Let's get something to drink! KOOL-AID FOR ALL!" The randomness almost drowned out their plans for kidnap but I heard them. "I swim to shore for I had swum out far. I ran Right for Hebe cabin to see a broken window, a missing cup, and no Anna. Everything as I left it but without Anna! I ran to tell Chiron but he had left with his Party Pony group days that morning. Dionysus was in charge; no wonder his kids were being total jerks. Time for Revenge! I ran for my bed. I rummaged through my stuff and found a red bandana and my IPod! I changed into total black: black shirt, black shoes, black jeans. I turned my IPod to the song to "When You Get Home Your So Dead" by Mayday Parade. This was gonna be fun. Children of Hebe weren't the kind of Half-Bloods to go on quests or fight monster but today was time to break Dionysus cabin's hold on me and Anna. For the future of Hebe cabin I have to stop them! I saw them drag her into their cabin; being out-raged I walked up to the door. I kicked it in which surprised me a little. Maybe mom was helping me? Then I saw that they were making her stand in place hold a jug for them to get Kool-Aid from. I slashed at the bunk-bed closest to me, causing it to crash." Hey! What was that for?" a little girl said. I walked around her and started slashing Dionysus kids. I didn't kill them so I made sure each one was nicked. They scrambled like greased pigs to run out of the cabin. Some jumped out the windows. I then saw that Anna's legs were chained to the ground. "I'll get you out Anna. Where's the key?" She was silent, maybe for the first time Anna didn't have anything to as I was turning away she said "Jason has it. He went to the woods holding 2 of mom's cups! How did he get 2! We only have 1! We-" "Stop! There are no we! You're staying here."It sounded a little harsh after I said it. She went silent again. A tear raced down her face. "Oh... go get the key then." Anna said as she closed her eyes trying not to cry. I leaped out a window and ran to find Jason.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

, GOOD,BAD,AWSOME? tell me if i screwed up or not... REMEMBER TO REVIEW! EVERYONE! Even people from the United Kingdom! Yea, i know about you 3 people who viewed but didn't review! I sound crazy don't I? Oh well, Lifes full of crazy people. Some write, other blow stuff up. Canada people s why you no review my story?! Not even my home country of the USA didn't review!


	2. ANNA JONES, DAUGHTER OF HEBE

This is the 2nd Chapter of "Hate Is a Strong Word!" Now Last Time on Dragon Ba- I mean Hate Is A Strong Word. Leo just ran off to find Jason who has the key to the chains which bind Anna's legs to the floor. Anna was captured by Jason Ross and the Dionysus cabin. Jason's being a jerk, as always, & has run off with not 1 but _**2 **_Cups of Hebe, Hebe's symbol is the cup and She is the goddess of youth. Now, from Anna's POV! Not as dull as it may sound, trust me. I just learned how to make a title! I read that Dionysus has only 2 kids, Here he has had a few flings with some I don't own PJO btw! :3

_**ANNA'S POV!**_

Why, of all places, was I trapped in the Dionysus cabin? Why was my Half-brother running off to find & beat up some guy who stole 2 cups? Because I'm a Half-Blood, that's why. My life was going great till Leo Aris crossed Jason Ross, causing him and his stupid cabin to use me as a distraction so Jason could run to the forest! Can life get any worse? Yes, and it did. Right after Leo leaped out the Dionysus cabin window, a Athena kid raced in. "Who jumped out that window, who broke that bed, why are the Dionysus kids screaming about a demon child of Hebe trying to kill them, and why are you tied up?" the Athena kid said, sounding slightly angered. I explain what had happened to him and where the 'Demon Child of Hebe' went. "So, your telling me Dionysus cabin tied you up, stole 2 cups that belong to your mother, and that your half-brother Leo is running around trying to attack the thief?" "Yea that's about it." I told him. He looks at the walls and found a key rack that was stained with what look like blood or maybe grape juice. He grabs the first key and tried the lock. "The key was on the wall the whole time!?" I exclaimed! I laughed hysterically. "They may be able to kidnap me but they can't keep me locked up! Revenge time!" With an evil grin we ran to my cabin, Home Sweet Home! The window was still broken and Hebe's cup was still missing, "Like I never left" I said to myself." Who are you by the way? I can't just let any old stranger into Hebe's cabin! Look what happen last time someone else was in here!" I said as I gestured my arm towards the broken window and missing cup. "My name is Derek Hollander, Child of Athena." He had stormy grey eyes and short blonde hair; He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and Blue Jeans. "Why did we come here again?" "Cause I need something." I grab my IPod and a Red bandana, I and Leo always have a few in case we need to seek revenge. Children of Hebe aren't just servers, we can be violent when we want to but we choose to be passive. Today all Hades is going to break loss on Dionysus cabin and no one will look at Hebe cabin the same way ever again. "Now, before you go and kill Jason thinks of where he would be so that was not running around in the monster infested woods." Derek has a point. Where would Jason go? "Zeus' Fist! Let's try there first." I will get my mother's cups back, or my name isn't Anna Jones!

We ran to Zeus' Fist to find that Jason had started to fight Leo. Leo's two Daggers were as black as the night sky. "Stygian Iron..." I whispered why Leo, my half-brother, a child of Hebe would have Stygian Iron! That's only for children of Hades! Well I did say all hades would break loss, irony I guess." Jason, why can't you be a normal Half-blood? You just have to be a jerk and make all of Hebe cabin your waiters and then when I ran you took my half-sister and stole **2** of my mom's cups!" Jason looked insane. "It's a shame that a servant like you won't be able to be in the new world, a world run only by Half-bloods! The gods need to be put in their place, the gods may still rule but they need to learn that they just can't make us their pawns!" Slashing and hacking at each other, Jason's sword look... unnatural. It was bronze on one part of it, gold on another and a black strip down the center, Stygian iron and Celestial Bronze but what was that Gold part of it? ."Jason! I'm free, your plans ruined! Just give up the cups!" I called out to him, trying to distract him. "Never! Failure will not be tolerated! He will kill me if I give up! He gave me a weapon to kill you all and now I plan to kill those who choose to die rather than live in a perfect world!" He laughed like a mad man. "Jason Ross is gone, that thing that's fighting Leo is an empty shell." Derek spoke up. I almost forgot that he was here. He charges Jason while Leo had him facing Zeus' Fist. I saw the cups on the ground to the left of the fighting; I crouched down and hid behind the bushes as I ran for the cups. As the fighting went on Jason's face was hit by Leo's Daggers. A bloody X was craved in his faces, he was thrown back and his Unnatural sword hit the ground. "My sword, NO! It is the only thing that can kill you all! Imperial Gold, Stygian iron and Celestial Bronze. All the godly metals fused into one Sword! It will be the weapon of the army of my master. You'll never see him sadly; I'll have killed you by then." "Imperial gold? He must be crazy, there's no such thing." Leo said. We all looked at each other uneasy, people say that there's no such thing as the Greek gods/goddesses but their real, maybe..."DIE!" Jason jumped from Zeus' Fist. A grape-vine stopped him. "Son! Play nice with the other Half-bloods!" Dionysus had arrived! Thank the gods! "He's mad! Stop him Dionysus!" I shouted. "No, he's being controlled; he'll come with me, to my place on Olympus. I'll heal him, he doesn't mean wrong. He just isn't good at being good." Dionysus gave his son, who was thrashing around on the grape vines that bound him in mid-air, a depressed look. In a flash of light Dionysus and Jason were gone. Jason's sword crashed to the ground. I went and picked it up. "I alone shall bear the cursed sword. It will be used for good, not to start a new world order." Leo tried to talk me out of owning the sword but my mind was made up, the Helpless Anna everyone knows was gone, replaced with a cursed sword wielding Anna Jones. We went back to camp to find Dionysus talking to Chiron, as if he never came and whisked his son away to his place on Olympus.

Derek went back to his cabin after saying goodbye, I have a strange feeling about that boy... maybe I'll see him again? I and Leo went back to our cabin with the 2 cups to find the window fixed and mom waiting inside. "Well, how was the first successful quest a child of Hebe has ever been on?" mom said as if she hadn't been watching. Leo said "I scared a kid of Dionysus, Anna made friends with a child of Athena and she has a cursed sword with 3 godly metals." I quickly said" I got the cups! I think you would want one back right? Don't mind the sword cause Leo has Stygian iron Daggers." I gave him a smug look as if saying _you little jerk, how do ya like them apples? _"Well, Stygian iron Daggers and cursed Swords and missing cups, Oh my! You kids must have had fun! Good luck on your future quests. Oh, before me, Derek's at the door." I and Leo both turned as she flashed away, to find someone knocking on the door. I opened it to find Derek,_ MOM! Don't give me any more spoilers about Derek! _I know that will come back to haunt me some day but that would be later down the road. "Derek! What a surprise!" I said. "But mom said he would b-"I slapped Leo's face and closed the door. "I know we just met but want to go for a walk with me. I here that the wind is blowing the scent of strawberries through the valley." "Sure, I'd like that."

**_The End Of Chapter 2!_**

So, in the end Anna got a sword. Derek got a friend. Hebe got her cup back. Leo got cool Daggers. Jason's gone. Dionysus took his son to his place on Olympus. AndI got a cookie! Wait,that last part wasn't in the story but still i got a cookie! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Who's POV should it be! LEO,ANNA,DEREK, or TOBY? Opps i gave away a spoiler for the next Chapter~ Note- Toby is not gonna be a child of Hebe! REMEBER TO REVIEW! OR I'LL MAKE TOBY DUMB AND DEREK DIE!


	3. TOBY MILTEN, SON OF MELPOMENE

OK! This is Chapter 3! Toby's mom is Melpomene and she is the Muse of Tragedy. Ok had to stop last night cause I was tired. Now i got to go to school, :( wish i could stay and write. Anna, Derek, and Leo don't come until the end. BTW, none of you ever reviewed so toby's silent till i get a few reviews. Warning Derek doesn't show up much in this one. He's got his own chapter coming up after this adventure is over.

_**TOBY MILTEN, SON OF MELPOMENE**_

It was a cold morning. It was getting colder since it was I woke up I ran my fingers through my black hair. I look in the mirror close to my bunk-bed. My short black hair was a mess; my eyes were green with gold flecks. "Ugh, maybe if I close my ey-" I heard my only brother slowly falling back to sleep. "Clay! Get your butt up now!" I yelled. "I'm up! I'm up!" I jumped out of bed. "Can't we just go back to sleep, its-" He looked at the clock"- 4:30 AM! Why did you wake me up at 4:30 AM!" Clay didn't realize that we were going to start to train today but he swiftly reminded him by throwing the calendar. "Trainings today? Can't we sleep in?" Clay didn't want to train because of our mom. Melpomene is our mom; she's one of the nine Muses. She's the Muse of Tragedy, but she initially she's the Muse of Singing. I and my brother have it half and half, he got the singing and I got the tragedy. He can sing any note, in any part (Alto Bass Tenor and Soprano), and can hold a note for as long as he needs to. I can write tragedies, I keep all my writings in a box under my bed but don't tell Clay or he'll read them aloud. I felt the rim of my bunk-bed, cypress wood with tragedy masks craved into the wood frame. Two of my mother's symbols in one place, the cypress tree and the tragedy mask. I got up after a few minutes, it was about 4:34 Am and nobody was yup yet. I'm starting to question why I even got up. Maybe another five minutes... No, I have to be awake. I looked around the room for something to do. The cabin was normal sized with 2 bunk-beds, each having cravings of tragedy masks, in each corner was a small cypress tree, on the walls was a tragedy mask with cypress branches on the sides. I grabbed my club; my mom used a club, and went for a morning jog in the forest. I saw no monster till I was making my way back to my cabin. I was just about to leave the woods when A hippalectryon(half-horse and half-rooster with yellow feathers and the front half is that of a horse, the rear half a rooster's wings, tail and legs). It looked so weird that I laughed something that Melpomene's children don't do. It walked so funny, like a gallop mixed with a chicken walk. Clay would have loved to see this but I had to kill it. I smashed with my club only leave a bunch of feather and a note. I stuffed the note in my pocket and grab the feathers. A spoil of war is a spoil of war whether its feather or amour. I ran for the cabin to tell clay about the hippalectryon."Clay! Guess what I saw! A hippalectryon but I smashed it. It left some feathers and a note. I haven't read it yet and I waited because I wanted you to hear it!" Clay's eyes widened. "You killed a what!" "A hippalectryon. Why is that bad?" Clay looked pale."Hippalectryon are said to be extinct, if you killed you then... you just kill the last hippalectryon ever." Oh gods, why me? I killed the last hippalectryon! I didn't know it was a hippalectryon! I just thought it was another monster! I grabbed the note from my pocket. It was folded in half as if it were containing a secret, or how I'll die for killing the last hippalectryon! It was a simple note, nothing fancy. I read it aloud to my brother: "Take heed, for those who kill the hippalectryon are cursed! You shall be punished for the death and extinction of the hippalectryon. You are here by forced by the queen of the gods, the goddess of marriage and family to forever be silent till you return the feather to me." -Hρα, Hera. Ps, Your punishment will take place after your done reading this. So now." "_What? I have to stay silent?_" I asked my brother. "What? I can't hear you? Must be the curse. Shouldn't have killed that hippalectryon" This was going to be awhile.

We went to Chiron for help but only to find Dionysus. _"Where's Chiron?"_ I asked. "What?" The wine god said "Say that again." "He has a curse on him from Hera; we need to go on a quest." Clay said, sheepishly. See, my brother is an epic singer but when it comes to talking to anyone but me, well he kind of freezes faster than Popsicle in the tundra. "Why? What did he do to upset dear old Hera? Did you make fun of her peacocks?" _"I hit a hippalectryon, now can we go or what?"_ I said. "You hit a hippo? Why would that make Hera made?" Dionysus said with a vile smile. He could understand me perfectly, but as always he was being a jerk. _"Listen you god! I need to leave, now I can leave with or without a quest, which is it going to be?"_ I shot him a hateful look. "Well, since you asked so nicely then yes you may go, but you got to take 2 other I know just the pair." Oh gods, who could it, be. "Aris, Jones! Over here now." He said pointing at two kids, must have the same godly parent because they both had the same brown hair. The girl had long hair that went past her shoulders unlike the boy who had short hair. "Hi, I'm Leo Aris and that's my half-sister Anna Jones. Were both Children of Hebe. Who's your godly parent?" The boy said, he seemed normal but you never know... sometimes people act nice then turn out to be annoying as heck! _"Melpomene's my mom that guy over there's my Half-brother Clay but you can't hear me cause of my curse. _"I said in a smart tone. "Um, what's he doing? I saw him mouth the word curse...Does he know about my sword?" The girl, Anna, said. She has a cursed sword? I'm not the only one with a curse I guess. "He can't talk cause of his curse. Hera cursed him with Silence. I'm clay by the way." Clay was talking to people! I must be dreaming I've tried to get Clay to talk to people forever and now that I can't talk suddenly be gains a voice? What irony! Leo ran his fingers on his daggers, they were black...Stygian iron? He said he was a child of Hebe but only children of Hades are able to use Stygian iron, he must be powerful. Note to self, learn more about Leo and Anna. "So, you kiddies play nice or else you're going to be insane till Chiron comes back. Ok? Be gone now, I have to play my game." Dionysus shooed us away from his table at the big house. I tried to ask Anna where she got her sword but she couldn't hear me. I then had an idea! I poked her shoulder so that she'd look my way. Then I pointed to her sword and tilted my head. "Oh, my sword? It's cursed, kind of like you. It has Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze fused together. It belonged to Jason, another boy at camp, but he was taken away by his father, Dionysus, and it's been about a month now and I haven't heard anything from Dionysus about him..." then she went on to tell me about what happened to Jason, I felt sad for the guy cause he went insane but I shrugged it off. If he was evil she should have ended him, showing no mercy. He tried to kill her so it would be a justified death. I know it sounds harsh but I grow up on the streets, I learned that it's eat or be eaten, show no mercy to your enemies even if they were once your friends. She then said that she needed to go back to her cabin. I waved goodbye as she ran off. Leo asked me where she went,"Ops sorry forgot you can't talk...just point to where she went." I pointed towards the Hebe cabin. "Thanks see ya in an hour I guess, Anna probably went to pray to our mom. See ya then." I waved goodbye to Leo. Clay had already left to go back to the cabin, maybe praying to mom might help with the quest or at least so that if it ends in tragedy someone could write an epic on it. I went to my cabin to find that Clay hadn't packed. _"CLAY! Why haven't you packed?" _I said. "Oh, hey Toby. You look mad; I'm not going on your quest. Only three people can go on a quest, anymore would cause too much trouble. Sorry." I was crushed, my half-brother, my only half-brother, wasn't even going. Maybe the first quest ether of us have ever gone on and he was staying behind! "_Fine! I didn't want you to go anyway." _I said to no one. I went to my bunk and grabbed my backpack; I always have a backpack ready so that if I have to run again I have some supplies. I had packed a few days' worth of food, a knife; an extra pair of buskin cause mom wears them, a water bottle of nectar and a bag of ambrosia. I take one last look around the room, tragic yet wonderful. I feel the railing on my bed, Tragedy masks craved into Cypress wood. Would this be the last time I would feel them?

I walked to Hebe cabin to find Anna talking to some had grey eyes and short blonde hair, must be a child of Athena. He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and Blue Jeans. "Wish I could go with you." The Athena guy said. "I know but rules are rules. I would stay if I could but I have to go help Toby cause of Dionysus picking me and my brother just because he wrecked his cabin." Anna seemed sad. "I got closer and waved with a blank face. "OH, um do you need something?" the guy said. "Derek, this is Toby, the guy I was talking about. He can't talk," I shrug," cause he made the hippopotamus goes extinct." I face palmed. "I never know that the Hippopotamus was extinct?" Derek said breaking into a laugh. "Ok, so it wasn't the hippopotamus. But it was something with a hippo in its name." Anna quickly said, I would have said hippalectryon but I was bound to my silence. I mouthed hippalectryon, "The hippalectryon I mean, not the hippopotamus. But you have to admit their names are similar." I nodded. "Well, I have to go. I guess this is goodbye then." Anna was on the verge of crying. "No, it's not goodbye. I'll see ya later; promise me that you'll come back alive." Derek, you know that no child of Hebe has ever come back from a quest!" "Fine, just try to make it back Anna." Derek sighed as he slowly walked away, leaving Anna there alone with me. She fell on her knees and sobbed. I bent to comfort her as she turned my way. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. "I was so close, so close! I could have had a perfect life-like I always dreamed but you had to go a kill a hippalectryon and turn my life into a nightmare! It's all your fault! You're a magnet for tragedy, aren't you!" Her sorrow turned to rage. She grabbed her sword and swung at me, whether she was trying to hurt me or not, I had to stop her. "Anna! What's wrong! What did you do Toby?" Leo ran out of his cabin. "He ruined everything, that's what! I wish you never killed that hippalectryon!" Anna was still trying to slash me with her sword. Her rage was fueled by both hate for me and the loss of Derek. Leo slashed her hand, which cause her to drop her cursed sword. _"Um, maybe I should go..."_ I mouthed. "Give us five minutes and we'll be ready. Leo helped Anna inside the cabin, where I heard fragments of what they were saying. "But, it's his fault..." No its not! He was just..." "Anna stop biting my hand!" "My cookie!" Those last two made me worry, who was I going on a quest with?

It was about 5:18 pm when we left, like 3 hours later than we planned by the way still pretty mad at me, Leo had a bandaged hand (Which explains some of what I heard), and I'm still Silent! "So, where are we going?" Leo asked. I shrug, I never really planned to go anywhere until know. I pointed up, _"Olympus would be a good place to start I guess." _"Maybe Canada? Oooo, I know maybe the Mall of America! And if we have time lets head out to Florida to get some oranges and to ride some waves!" Anna said! I guess she wants to go sight-seeing. I shuck my head; this was not a field trip! "Oracle time guys." Leo did have a point; an Oracle Prophecy would be good. Knowing everything we can about this quest will help me get my voice back. We walked for what seemed like ever till we got to a cave. A girl was standing outside as if waiting for us, we all knew who she was. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Human with pure sight and her give prophecies. She pretty cool by the way, she comes down to camp from time to time to see her friends and talk to Chiron."Leo, Anna, and Toby just who I was expecting! I have to tell you something important. It's about you, Toby and about your curse. It will be permanent in seven days. So sorry to be the bearer of bad knows, Anna don't give up on Derek cause you will come back, and Leo don't even think about going on that train! It may have pandas and moose's on the side but its pure evil!" What was she talking about? My curse will be permanent in seven days! Anna's coming back alive. Leo wants to go on a Panda/Moose train? _"Ok then well, if we're not getting a prophecy then we should leave." _I mouthed. Rachel Elizabeth Dare grabbed my arm as I turned to leave and that's when things went weird.

Mist swirled around both of us, and then I heard a voice from Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It sounded far too familiar, like a voice from a memory but you can't remember who the voice belongs to. "Well, how my cursed little hero doing? Not even trying to get your voice back?" Now I know who it is, Hera. "Hello Hera, how have you been? I've been doing great by the way." I said spiteful as ever, wait I could hear my voice! "Wow, I can talk? You took my voice but I can talk?" I was happy but confused. "Yes, I gave you your voice back but just for now. Hurry to Brownfield Texas, I will be waiting there for my feathers. Get there before one week has ended or I'll be keeping your voice." Hera sounded as if she knew the outcome already and she didn't like it. After Hera was done I fainted. I know I did cause when I opened my eyes I was in a car. Kidnapped? I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a Camp Half-blood t-shirt with blue jeans. Oh great, the kidnappers put clean clothes on me. "Is he awake yet?" A heard a voice, Leo was there. Ok, so maybe I wasn't kidnapped but still if you wake up in a strange car you have to think kidnappers. "Yea, he's coming to. Did he even hear the prophecy?" Another voice said, Anna was here also? Did we already leave for the quest? Well maybe I should say something. _"Hey everybody! What did I miss? Anyone heard any good prophecies lately?"_ I mouthed. "He's awake" Leo said, plainly as possible. "Think we should tell him the prophecy?" Anna asked. YES! YOU SHOULD TELL ME I would have screamed. "We have to! He's leading the quest." Leo started to protest. "We don't have to do anything for this guy, we barely know him!" Anna must be mad at me still. "All we know is that you're coming back to camp, I have to watch out for panda/moose trains and this guy will be silent forever if we don' get him to Olympus. I grabbed his arm. I shook my head and searched my bag for a map. Why didn't I pack a map! I saw that there was a map on the floor, thank the gods! A searched it over for Brownfeild, Texas. I pointed to it while trying to get their attention. "You want us to go to...Luffbeck Texas?" Gods! Why did I get the most dyslexic Half-Blood of all time! _"BROWNSFIELD! You're an idiot!"_ I mouthed "Brownfield, Texas? Is that where we need to go? That like all the way on the over side of the country!" Leo was overreacting. He pulled out a pocket watch and opened and closed it over and over. _"What's with the watch? _"I asked. I tapped his shoulder and pointed to the watch. "Oh, this? It's something I got from my mom. She said it would help on this quest, weird right? A pocket watch saving us, but still I wonder what it does?" Leo had his eyes locked on the watch the whole time. Must be really important, I know I would do the same if mom ever gave me something for a quest. "Well, this is as far as we go by car. We have to walk from here." Anna said. Ugh, I don't want to walk! No wonder Clay didn't want to train every, Melpomene's children don't like training, were performers! I felt like crap after the first mile. "Come on Toby, you killed a hippalectryon now you pay the price." Anna called from way ahead. We were out in the middle of nowhere. We were let out on Montauk Point Sate Pike way, a fair distance from Camp, when the crazy monster fights started. A few Harpies attack which made Leo scream "Go away you pigeons from Tartarus!" As he hid behind a tree. I played baseball with the Harpies while Anna tried to swing at them. We were half way to Fly Bart's Airport when a few dozen more Harpies attacked. Leo tried throwing rocks at them because he wanted to keep his knives. Anna ordered us to run but I was having too much fun! But soon their numbers increased from a dozen to over thirty! I was taken out most of them but with little help from Leo or Anna I felt alone. One of the harpies shouted "Tragedy will befall the child of tragedy! Oh what irony." They all burst into laughter, leaving the one who shouted wide open. Her feathers were jet black, her eyes were full of hate, her teeth sharp as daggers, and she must be the leader. I swung my club at her but she just flew higher. The last thing I remember before getting knocked out was the leader harpy's evil laughter.

THE END?

Find out what happens next chapter!

Next chapter includes the follow: The Prophecy is revealed!, Leo's watch saves the day?, Jason returns!, Wild unicorns eat birthday cake?!, Toby might even get a chance at love. All this and more Next Time on Hates A Strong Word!


	4. ANNA JONES, DAUGTER OF HEBE 2

Ok so i gave some weird freebies in my last chapter on this one but one was a lie. Can you guess which one by the end of this chapter? I'll give you a hint, Toby isn't good with girls. :3 did I make you wonder about the unicorns? well I can say that Anna is very afraid of Unicorns. I'll tell all about that when I get to that bridge.

_**ANNA's**_** POV!**

Toby is going to kill me for not saving him. All I could do was watch as they take that mute kid far away, normally I would be tracking them down and killing them all but I'm still mad at him for dragging me on this quest. Now it was up to me and Leo to go home. "Come on Leo, let's go back." I said. "What! No, we have to save him!" Leo started to run towards the woods that boarded the road. "Stop, Leo!" A car came to screeching halt. A woman wearing a weird hat stepped out. She wore a long robe with weird shoes...which looked strangely like Toby's. "Anna Jones go find my son!" The woman demanded! "Hera went too far this time! She planted that hippalectryon right in Toby's path so that he would kill it!" It was Toby's mom, Melpomene the muse of Tragedy and things just didn't add up, why would the Muse of Tragedy be here, complaining about her son missing? "Well, I guess we have to go save him." Leo said smiled like a kid with Illegal fireworks and a lighter. "I have his voice right here! Just get him back." She was worried, but why was she her. Muses don't just pull up on the side of the road and demanded you to find their sons. "Melpomene, Muse of Tragedy and Paintings, we shall happily find your son Toby." I said. "But Anna isn't Melpomene Muse of si-" I covered his mouth. Melpomene Shouted "Hurry save him! I need him alive, why would Harpies want my son!" "So you agree that you're Melpomene, the Muse of Tragedy and Paintings?" I said, "But Anna-" I covered his mouth again. I had a plan. "Yes I agree, I'm Melpomene, the Muse of Tragedy and Paintings, now just get my son!" she yelled. "No, we won't, Liar! You're not Melpomene!" "How did you know? You're a child of Hebe, they only know how to be young and pour drinks." The fake Melpomene morphed into a jet black feather harpy, the one that stole Toby. "Why did you want us to go get Toby?" "Cause Master brought us back to get all of you. Even poor little Derek, who you love so much." The Harpy had an evil smile on her face, she knew I loved Derek and was using it against me, but how? _Her neck._ I looked at her neck, I think my mom was talking to me; she had an onyx that seemed to move inside. "Oh, you like my bling? Yea, I can read minds and shape shift with it, and it matches my wings." She threw her wings close to the gem, they did look-alike." DIE!" I screamed as I threw myself at her. She flew to the sky and shot feathers at me. I dodge and rolled trying not to get hit but she seemed faster. She changed into a bull and charged for me, I jumped over her head and landed on her back. I drew my sword in to a head shot but she shifted into a falcon. "Why would a harpy shape shift to a bird?" I heard Leo say. He was in the harpy's car; it was a black Camaro with tinted windows. "Nice car you got here, hate to see it be with an ugly monster." That got her attention; Leo was trying to give me an opening! "How dare you, you little mongrel! Get out of there, that's a brand new Chevrolet Camaro! I had the seats done just last week; I don't want my car smelling of Half-blood for another two thousand miles!" She shifted into her old self as she flew right towards Leo. I was still on her back as she shifted, so I stabbed her back." AAAAH! Anna Jones, I will kill you for that!" She screamed as she turned to dust. "Now we have a car! Can I drive it?" Leo asked "Now we find Toby, how old are you again? 15?" Yea, but with this I can be 21!" He raced over to the Onyx. He shifted into a twenty one year old him, which looked weird. He had a goatee and his hair had lengthened out. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt under it, with torn black jeans. "What are you a punk?" I asked trying not to laugh. "No, I'm older Leo!" He said, well one thing was for sure, he still sounded the same. He hopped into the driver's seat and asked "What's next?" I looked at him with a _You Idiot_ look. "Turn the car on." I said. "Well duh but what's after that?" He turned the key and the car came to life, the radio blasted something about route nineteen being jam packed. Leo soon tuned it in to some channel playing 21 guns by Green Day. We both bobbed our heads to the song, as I took the gem. I changed into an older me as Leo turned into his normal self. I was a bit taller, my hair was longer and my clothes were the same. "Aww, why can't I drive?" "Cause you couldn't put it in drive!" I said laughing wildly. I opened the glove box to find a blank ID. I grabbed it to find my picture was in it. "Sweet! I can drive out of here legally!" I said. Leo looked for one for him but found nothing. "All I got was pineapple gum! Why don't I get the cool ID?" "Cause you're not driving!" I said as I pulled out. We headed down the road past Cyril's Fish House to find Napeague Harbor Road. It headed North-North West, along the shore for a couple of miles tile the road diverge. "Go North! That's where they are!" No we head west, that's where the road ends on the cars map." I pointed to the little screen in the cars built-in control pad, which by the way was Awesome! For a monster the woman had taste. We saw a huge trailer park that seemed to stretch along the river. It was full of trailers and it seemed to have no end. The sign at what seemed to be one entrance said: Feather Flock Park, Home for all Harpies! With a cartoon Harpy that was super happy. We got closer to the center of the Trailer Park to see a bunch of Harpy kids mocking something on a pole, I closer we got the more it seemed to be that the thing on the pole was moving. It was Toby! "Toby!" I said "There he is, I see him!" the kids turned around then fled after seeing to car, "They think were that Harpy!" Leo said. "That one that you killed!" "No duh, Leo. Who'd you think they thought we were Santa Claus?" "Santa's here too? We can save him too; I bet he'll give me presents if we save him!" "Dim Witt" I mumbled. He really needs a brain or at least a good smack in the head. I locked the doors as a taller slender Harpy with blackish grey feathers comes close. "Miss, we have the boy. What do we do now?" I panicked. I shifted into the black feather Harpy. "Um, let's give him some time to lose hope, that smart girl Anna ran off with her dim-witted brother Leo into the woods. I lost sight of them shortly after." Ok so maybe I made myself seem over the top but hey, you have to give me credit for trying. "Would you like me to get the boys to wash your car? Would you like some tea?" She asked, was she this woman's servant? "No, but thanks anyway." I said. "Ok, shall we go to your office then?" she asked. I got a better look at her, she had glasses and a suit on that had a name tag: Meme. "Lead the way, while I get something from my car." I said. Meme started to walk towards to main building in the center of the trailer park. It was fairly big with an add-on that looks new. There was a walkway for elderly people and there were stairs that lead to the main hall. I quickly told Leo what happened. "Gods this is bad! What are we going to do! I can't leave this car without being seen!" Leo was freaking out. "Wait! Didn't mom give you a watch? Well, use it!" I said. He opened it open to show that it was 6:30 pm on December twenty-four. Six more days to save Toby's voice, great. Leo clicked the hands of the pocket watch and time stopped. I had my hand on Leo's Shoulder so I wasn't affected. "Any monster in the area will be frozen for five minutes. Go save Toby!" I said. Leo jumped out of the car and started untying Toby. I quickly went to the buildings back door to find Meme half inside. Good I'm not late. Leo started to carry Toby's time frozen body back to the car. "Hurry! We don't have forever!" I called. Three more seconds of frozen time left. Toby's feet were pushed in the door when time started again. "Ok, miss. This Way!" She had spilled coffee all over her suit. "Sorry you just scared me there. How did you? Never mind, So Miss. Dolly needs to be notified that her young have started to wonder down towards Mahon Seafood and some people have gone missing. Bones have been seen in her yard so she needs to know that she has to move them. Ok?" She was a talker; she must be a nice Harpy I guess? I bet I'm the only Half-blood to learn that Harpies live in trailer parks! "Ok, how do I get in touch with her?" I asked sheepishly. "Well, Mam You calls her at..." And rattled off a bunch of numbers. "Also, Lance, your boyfriend called. He said that Derek will be here in an hour. Lance swooped in on him while he was out on a walk in the woods." Meme said, I'm starting to hate her. "Hello? Who's calling?" I heard a nice woman answer. "Hey, I'm calling about the bones in your yard, can you pick those up?" "Oh, sorry about that. The boys just love to collect bones but they never pick them up. So sorry about that Carla. It won't happen again." Dolly hung up. So this Harpy is named Carla... I guess it's a better name than Dolly. "Meme, I'm going to give you the day off, would you like that?" I asked her. "Sure, I could spend it with John! May I have that day off or is this another joke?" she said sheepishly. Carla must have played pranks on her often, shame I'm going to kill her. "Yea, you can have the day off and while you're at it take a week's PAID vacation too!" I was being really nice to her cause she's going to die. "Thank you so much!" She had tears running down her face. She turned to leave when I grabbed my sword, which was hidden by the onyx, and I dispatched her quickly. "Bye Meme." I looked around Carla's office to find a good two hundred dollars, a bottle of coke, a new high lighter, a bronze sword that turns into letter opener, and Toby's club. I took a picture of Meme, Lance and Carla from the desk. The looked about fourteen, Lance had white feathers like a dove, no wonder that raven winged witch liked him; he looked good for a Harpy. I walked out of Carla's office to fin Toby in the back seat. I tossed him his club and the sword. "This is Anna, trust me. Anna shift back to you." I did as Leo said, Toby was wide-eyed with wonder. "Yea and I got some money and a high lighter! Let's go to Texas!" We all Cheered when Toby pulled at my shirt. He mouthed the word prophecy. "Oh yea, Toby never heard the Prophecy! It went like this:

The Black Stone will show a lie

Wisdom's son mustn't die.

God of sleep is no longer a friend

He works for Home

Who wants to see you end

Hope lies with a Tragic Voice

Only received by Youths choose.

Toby looked very confused. Leo Yawned, by the clock on the radio said it was 8:41 Pm, everyone was tired, Toby was asleep, and Leo moved the seat back to lay somewhat flat, I put my IPod on something loud and drove for what seemed like forever. After two gas pumps and bath room breaks we made it to East Hampton Airport. Thank Hebe for not making Zeus mad! Hope Melpomene hasn't made Zeus mad, I woke the guys up to find it was late, 2:12 Am. "Five more minutes' mom, I need to eat my red crayon..." Leo mumbled as I tried to wake him up... wait did he say red crayon? After a shock everyone awake we went to find a plane. A plane left for Terry County Airport at 8:30 Am. "Great, perfect! Now I can take a na-" I passed out while on a bench, Yea not my greatest moment.

_**THE END!**_

Time for a nap, Its been fun writing this all in 1 night but I really needs my sleep! Tommorow Toby gets a friend, Unicorns like a said, and Panda/Moose train and Derek kills a pigeon, you'll get that if you read chapter three, Now I wants your reviews and I want blood... just kidding! Ok, maybe if i get hurt and i need blood you people would give me some then right? Night Ya'll. You come back now ya hear? Hillbilly way of making sure you come back!


	5. DEREK -, SON OF ATHENA

Ok this chapter is gonna be about Derek! Yea he really needs to tell his side of the story, plus I'm running low on brain juice so... CHOCOLATE MILK TIME~

_**DEREK'S POV**_

He knocked me out. I never would have guessed I would die of a Harpy attack. I always thought that I would die cause of a SpIdEr. Those things are flat-out creepy! I never liked them even before I came to camp and it didn't help that my older brother, mortal, had a huge tarantula. He would put that in my room just to hear me scream bloody murder. I woke up in what seemed to be a trailer park? Why would a Harpy bring me to a trailer park? I tried to move when I looked down, I was tied to a pole. "Just great." I said. "Shut up you, Half-blood scum." I heard a kid say, he was a Harpy too. Harpies live in Trailer Parks? Well, that's new. "Where am I" I asked the kid that talked to me. "Feather Folk Park! Besterest Trailer Park for Harpies Ever!" He said as all his friends High-fived him. "But why take me? I'm just Athena's son! I didn't do anything, what did I do to you?" I asked. "Your alive right? Well there's your answer!" They all howled with laughter. I saw that the knots were well tied, maybe five-seven minutes till I'm free. Chiron told me practice my knot-tieing skills,never knew I'd use them to save my life from a bunch of Trailer Park Harpy kids. Normally I would have started to thing about how to dispatch each one but I have to find Anna. I got a dream visit from my mom the other night. She told me to go find Anna, that she's in grave danger and I'm apart of the Prophecy she got! I was kind of happy to hear that but now, not so much. I got the knots almost un-done when He came back, the Harpy that stole me! "Hey kids, I hear that Miss. Dolly had lemonade and hamburgers made with real human meat!" The kids flew away cheering for lemonade and hamburgers. "Ok kid, Good news/ Bad news time. Good news: I can't kill you or my master will get mad. Bad news: Your little girl friend is trapped at an Airport! A big storm blow in down at East Hampton and now everyone flights are delayed, such a shame isn't it?" He had an evil smile, cruel and heartless. His wings were white and so was the suit he wore. "Now this is gonna be the fun part! I get to see my Girlfriend and give her a present, you want to know what it is?" He asked shining his teeth that were as white as his wings and as sharp as a razor. "Um, Your going to give her...A diamond ring?" I said, sounding less confided then I hoped." Your right! And You'll hold it for me as I give it to her! Now drop this box and I send you to my master the hard way. In a tiny box that doesn't say fragile!" His mood shifted more than the wind, maybe I could use that to my advantage..."Stay right here as I go get her. Like you'll go anywhere." He laughed as he flew somewhere behind me. I could move much but I could see a wooden walkway for elderly people. community Center I guess. I got the last bit of the knots done and I dropped to the ground. I was up a good five feet. I had to hide somewhere until that bird brain weirdo left. Then I saw his car. Maserati Tipo 61 Le Mans Racer, also known as the Birdcage, oh the irony. I tried the door, unlocked! Thank the Gods, I hopped in to find that the interior was white leather, with seat warmers, eight cup-holders, and the keys in the ignition. This is gonna be fun. I turned the car's radio on to hear Italian Opera blasting. I turned it to some channel playing Country. My favorite type of music, Anna is more Mayday Parade and Green day while I'm more Brad Pitt and Carrie Underwood, hey don't judge me I like Green day as much as the next guy but Country is always there. I locked all the doors and rolled up the windows. I searched the glove box for something when I found a blank ID. I grabbed it, then it had a picture of me on it. There was also about five hundred dollars in there with a lottery ticket." Where did Anna go?" I said to myself. _...Bad news: Your little girl friend is trapped at an Airport! A big storm blow in down at East Hampton and now everyone flights are delayed,... _ Lance had made a mistake, he gave for too much information to me. I started the car to find Lance flying out of his Girlfriends office. "Where is everyone! Where's Carla?" He was concerned. Then he saw the pole. he flew close to the ground near the pole, "Where's the Half-blood?" That was the last thing he said as I rammed his car at him.I had to turn on the windshield wipers due to the yellow dust Lance left behind. I checked where the Airport was from Feather Folk Park."Ugh. East Hampton is a long ways away! I'll never make it in time." I said. The radio went fuzzy for a second then I hear the song "Don't Stop Believing." Mom was sending me a message! I put the pedal to the metal and I raced down the road. "Here I come Anna! Zeus, Let it rain just alittle longer!" I prayed. Hopefully they didn't leve without me.

_**THE END!**_

Dereks on his way! Lets hope Anna doesn't leave without him. Unicorns eating birthday cake will happen soon, Leo's gonna be up next! :3 Wish me like everyone!


	6. LEO ARIS, SON OF HEBE 2

So this is Chapter 6! Derek Doesn't have a last name yet, But you can name him! Send in a last name by REVIEWING and the 13 review will been Dereks last name!

In this Chapter Unicorns? Cake? Derek Kiss Anna? Anna kiss Derek? Leo eat Cake? Well, I'm not sure yet! All this will happen soon.

_**LEO'S POV!**_

Anna was tired after driving me and Toby for so long and we still had 5 hours till we leave. I wish we had something to eat but Anna's sleeping on the back pack that we stored food in. I had a back pack too but it was filled with a med-kit and other useless stuff. Were not gonna get hurt going to Texas! It's just a long plane ride there. I grabbed 5 buccks from my pocket and told Toby to watch Anna while I go get us some food. We nodded whiel mouthing something _"Pick me up something?"_ "Sure buddy! I'll get you a bag of potatoe chips." I said with a lisp on the S in chips. I walked on to find a McDonalds, thank the gods! I haven't had a hamburger here since I was 8! I saw the price also went up since then too. "I'll just get me a Hamburger. Sorry Toby." I said to myself. "Hello, Welcome to McDonads. How may I help you?" I gruchy woman said."She had black hair with deep blue eyes, almost black..."I'll have a hamburger."I said with no corage at all. "Will that be all your getting?" "Yes, thank you." I said, might aswell be kind. "No,that won't be all. A growing boy needs more than that." I heard a voice over my shoulder say. "Ok, what more would you like?" She said angerd as if she wanted to go home. "He'll take 3 Mcangus burgers, 3 large Strawberry milkshakes, 4 large fries, 3 large things of Mcnuggets, 3 Angus deluxe snack wraps, 10 Hasbrowns ,and a bag of Potatoe Chips." Oh my gods, what was this guy think I am, made of money?! "Um, I can't pay for that sir." I said as I turned around. "Well, give me the 5 bucks and we'll call it even, little me!" The man said. He was wearing a leather jacket with sunglasses,his hair was cut army style. "Little you...Lord Ares! Thank you for the food!" I never told anyone before but I'm an orphan. I grow up in foster homes that bounced me around more then a paddle ball. I always remeberd my last name, Aris, but I never knew why it was important to me before. I handed Ares the 5 bucks just as the food came. "Here's your order, would you like Fries with that as well?" She said as she started handing me food. "Tha'll be all." Ares said as he dropped about 300 dollars on the table. "Keep the change." Ares said as he turned around and walked toward the bathrooms."Oh, kid remeber: If you see any Unicorns over in brownsfield, feed them cake!" He vanished into the bathroom with a bright flash. I turned to see that all the food was hot and the drinks were freezing cold. "Would you like some help bringing this food somewhere close?" The woman said. She showed her teeth, bright white with sharp canines. "Sure! Over this way!" As I made a hand gesture to follow me. She grabbed alot of food while I grabbed the drinks and hasbrowns and headed back to the group, their gonna love this!

The woman placed the food on the bench as I woke up Anna." Leo! Did you take what little money we had on food?" Ok so she wasn't happy but free foods,free food! "Lord Ares bought it for me! Isn't he great, I think he went a little over board but we are growing Half-bloods." The woman had left after arranging our food so it didn't fall. "Enjoy, Rich kids!" She said waving goodbye as she walked away. We dined on Hashbrowns and Mcangus burgers till we were full. Nothing but empty boxes and napkins remanded. "Dear Gods, That was good!" Anna said. Toby made a thumbs up right before burping. We all laughed as his face turned bright red. I threw everything away after we were all done, as I was walking to the trashcan I saw her again, that woman from McDonald's! "No, I just saw them. Yes They don't know I'm back. They got Lance too! Err!" The woman was talking to someone on the phone. Lance? Wasn't that the guy the black featherd Harpy was dating? But she died! "Um, miss? Do I know you?" I asked her. "Leo! Long time no see! How is my car doing." She sounded mad, well I would be to if someone killed me and stole my car. Her feathered wings grew from under her McDonald's work cloths. I slashed at her with my knives." Hey, watch the uniform! I just got this job, who do you expect to feed my young with me dead and unemployed?" She said trying to rip me to shreds. I never really knew that monsters had lives. "AYAYAYAYAYA!" I heard coming from my left, reinforcements I guess but for who? "Prepare para uma luta,Você Harpia vil!" I heard. What was that, Portuguese?"Afaste-se pessoa aleatória! Eu tenho isso!" I turned to find a beutiful girl with a black sword."Stygian Iron sword? Cool!" I said "Hum, eu não falam Inglês bem, desculpe." The girl said. "Hum, como se diz em Inglês? Perdido na tradução?" She giggled alittle, did she make a joke and what was that, Spanish? The girl slashed at the Harpy and dipatched her quickly. "Olá, meu nome é Lara. Você não entende Português, Um my English is no good, I'm Lara. And you?" Lara said to me. I might need a translator but its worth it to listen to her, her voice is the ocean breeze with long golden rays of hair blowing against here palish face. Wow, that sounded a little romantic...am I in love with a foreign girl? Ugh, get a hold of your self Leo! You can't spell love without Leo, well you can but then its just V and thats weird...Why am I still thinking about love? "Devo sair agora, eu estou feliz em conhecê-lo em silêncio Toby, e você também Anna. A maioria de todos vocês, Leo. Devo dar-lhe o meu número? Meio-sangues normalmente não têm telefones, mas eu tenho um que meu amigo Ellen deu para mim." "I think she's saying good bye and that she's gonna give you her number to the phone her fries Ellen gave her." Anne said looking the book Lara had. "Friend no fries" Lara said as she handed me a napkin, wow my first napkin with a phone number on it! With a swet smile and a small wave she turned to leave. "Good bye Lara. Wish you could come with us...Anna could she come with us if she wanted too!" Anna looked worried "I don't know more then three Half-bloods on a quest is really dangerous. Best if we kept it a just us-" "Anna! I found you!" Anna trailed off as she ran to see Derek, wait Derek? "-6! Everyones coming! Would you like to come with us Lara?" Anna said as she was in the arms of Derek, they were a great couple. Always going on walks right before sunset, when camp was filled with orange light, maybe I could take Lara to camp to see it...Again with the lovey-dovely stuff, Gods I need to be on track! " So Lara you want to come with us?" I said. "Sim! Eu adoraria ir com você, mas eu não acho que meu amigo troy gostaria muito de você, ver que ele gosta de mim muito, mas eu não o amo porque eu gosto de você! Você poderia lutar com ele para ganhar de mim?" "I speak Portuguese, She said yes and she likes you and you have to fight this guy who likes her if you want to date her." Derek said. I have to fight some one for Lara? "Ok, I'll do it." She smiled so much as she hugged me for what seemed like every, which was amazing. We soon heard that our flight would be leaving shortly. Toby franticly pointed to our bags then to the windows. "Permite-nos ir, então! Tenho um bilhete para uma viagem a Brownfield, assim você não precisa se preocupar!" Lara smiled as she held her hand out to Anna as she got her book back. "So Derek. Do you have a ticket?" Anna asked. "Um, no." Derek said sadly. "Yea you do!" I heard a voice say. "Never fear lord Ares is here! I'm bein helpful to the little guy whos last name is somewhat close to my name!" He was smiling, his teeth were pure white and without flaw. "Lord Ares, Derek needs a ticket or else he can't-" "I know! I was sp- watching from a far," Ok...not creppy at all." and I'm here with new tickets for you all! First class tickets and for Lara, Leo's little girlfriend," my face was a bright shad of red and Lara just giggled."Lord Ares!" I said, sounding like a normal embrassed tennager. "Just missing with you Leo Aris! I got Miss Lara Morte, Ha your last name is Morte Portuguese for Death?HAHAHAH. Really funny. I got you a nice laptop with a Rosetta Stone app on it. Learning some English will keep you alive Miss. Death. haha, miss. death." Ares was laughing still after he gave us the tickets and Lara a laptop. Was it true? Her last name means "Death" and she's a child of Hades? "So, um Lets go then?" I said a little nerves. Was Ares still watching? I have a weird feeling he's watching me even after he left. We left for the Plane after Anna used the Transforming Onxy on herself to be older which made Derek ask her "So, you always gonna be like that or..." "Derek, Its just an Illiusion! I'm still me, I just look different." Derek still didn't like the "New" Anna but I was use to it by now, Lara pulled out a book about Magic Gems to show us that the Onyx's power was more then just form shifting. "An Onyx that has been dipped in the Ichor, Blood of the Gods, has the power to Read minds, Shift Form, and Create false Identities such has fake ID's, False Green cards, but If used under a Full Moon its power grows storng, if used under a New Moon its power gets weaker." "Oh, well lets just hope half-way to Brownfield I don't shift back when people are looking." Anna said. Lara asked "May I use the Onyx Next Anna? Eu gostaria de testar os muitos usos diferentes do Onyx." Derek quickly stepped in to Translate "She would like to test the Onyx's power. Maybe she could tap into the mind reading power!" "Sure but only after we get on the plane so people don't see. So we enterd the plane, I sat down next to Lara who had the elise seat. "So Lara when my sister gets back with the Gem, would you like some help studing it?" I asked her. "Yes, that would be very nice. I'm worried about the fight, O que se Troy bate você? Eu teria que ir com ele e eu nunca pode ver de novo?" "It'll be fine! I'll beat this guy without even breaking a sweat." I reassured her. She smiled as Anna came back looking like her old young self. "Hey, here you go, Don't lose it, ok? I'll need it back by the end of the flight so we can leave the Airport. Wish we still had Carla's car. It was so nice plus there were seat warmers." Anna said. I put my head phones on and told Lara to poke me when she needed me to do anything. After yawning twice I dropped like a falling plane... No, no gonna jinx it... I fell alseep.

**_The End!_**

Leo has a little Girlfriend! Still no Unicorns. Derek's back with Anna, and Toby's still SILENT! Find out what happens next time on HATE'S A STRONG WORD!

Good night everyone! Even if its like 4:37 PM!


	7. AIRPLANE TIME!

NO ONE FEARS THE WOLF BECAUSE HE HAS SHARP TEETH, THEY FEAR HIM BECAUSE HE USES THEM!

FEAR OF REJECTION IS WORSE THAN REJECTION.

FALL DOWN 7 TIMES STAND 8.

Note~ All the Stories are happing at the same time except for Anna's, her's is after Derek's!

ストーリーをお楽しみください！

(Enjoy the Story!)

Courage Wolf, I wanted to start out this chapter of The seemingly never ending Quest for the voice of Toby Milten. So far Toby's been kidnapped by Harpies, saved by Anna Jones and her Half-brother Leo Aris, who by the way has a last name given to him by Ares because he's an orphan since his mother's Hebe godesse of Youth who runs bath water for Ares, and Anna just found out that Derek, who seems to have no last name and who likes Anna, came to find them after escaping a Harpy, named Lance who's girlfriend who named Carla tried to kidnap Toby which she did and give him to some Master they, Jason Carla and Lance, seem to talk about. Leo, Anna, Toby, and Derek now being at the airport find a blonde haird girl, Lara Morte Portuguese daughter of Hades who's last name means Death in Portuguese, who Leo falls in love with and are on their way to Brownfield Texas to give a bag of feathers to Hera, who stole Toby's Voice after he bashed a hippalectryon which is how the quest started but not how the story started . So now that your caught up Lets Start the Show/Fanfiction/Writing/Whatever! Oh, and BTW this is a Five 5 POV Chapter!

_**Derek's POV!**_

It was on the plane. A little black demon jutted arcoss the top of the seat in front of me. I didn't panic, well I didn't panic yet. My eye twitched and I backed up the whole way into my seat. Anna was asleep next to me with her head resting on my shoulder, her wonder brown har flowed over my arm. I couldn't wake her up to kill it and using my sword would do anything. I looked over to see that Toby was still awake, looking out his window. "Toby, I need help!" I whisperd to him. I looked over and asked _"What? You need to go to the bathroom and you don't want to wake Anna?" _Um, I think he said something about bathrooms and not waking Anna." I need you to kill the spider on that chair. H-E-L-P M-E-!" He leened over and scopped the little beast into his hands. He rolled his eyes as he put it under his foot them **_BAM!_** It was gone, free at last from the little beast. "Thank you!" I told him as he waved and turned back to the window. I went to grab my bag that was laying on the floor, maybe reading a book would help me relax. I pulled out _The Da Vinci Code, _it was a hard cover copy with four-hundred and fifty four pages of pure non-stop reading. This was going to be a good ride, as long as there weren't any more spiders. Anna woke up but was half asleep. "Are we there yet?" she asked still in dream land. "No, go back to bed my youthful angel." I said as she mubbled something about Gummybears.

_**TOBY'S POV!**_

Its been a long three days! I got captured, Anna and Leo saved me, I met Lara, Derek showed up, and now were four days ahead of the deadline. eeer, Deadline, I don't like saying that about this quest cause without my voice I'd rather be dead. I wish I never killed that stupid monster. But I'm glad I killed that hippalectryon because without this quest we would have never met Lara, who seems to have taken a liking to Leo. Their a sweet couple, so is Anna and Derek. Derek came all the way from camp to find her cause he loved her. Anna burst into tear when she had to leave camp due to child of Hebe never coming back. I wish I could find someone like her. Oh, well. I don't get a happy ending, I'll die a tragic death like my other Brother's and Sister's. Maybe some sleep will help easy my lonely heart. I closed my eyes then. I opened them quickly, to the sound of a circus, a place that haunts me. I was five again, before I knew I was a Half-blood. I held my dads hand like all five years olds do, my dad had black hair with a weatherd face. He was a writer of tragic novels, which is why my Mom courted him. Clay was holding his other hand as he recited Edger Allen Poe's _The Raven_, one of my favorites. I was fully intranced as he spoke as I always was when I heard anything by Poe. He was my Idol when it came to Tragic Poetry! I started reciting what I could remeber with him as Clay pointed out Cotten Candy. My dad got us both some right before we when on to the _Turn A Whirl_, as a child it wasn't my favorite ride but I would ride it if my dad wanted to, but that day I wish dad never pointed it out. "Come on, Just once? You can close your eyes if you want." My dad begged, he was more of a child then me but I kind of liked it that way. "NO! We can't, thats where you die!" I wish I had screamed but all I said was "I quess it would hurt to try once." Boy was I wrong. I was just under the height limt and so was Clay. "Stay right here boys, I'll be right back. Sir can you watch them while I'm riding?" Dad asked the rider operator. The man agreed as dad boarded. "Toby! He's not coming back! Stop him!" Clay shouted. "Were sharing a dream. I pulled my club out and smashed the controls, nothing happened as the club went right though the machine. "No! DAD!" I woke up in a cold sweat. "_No, why didn't I stop you?" _I mouthed.

_**ANNA'S POV!**_

I was in a land of candy and gummybears, so what? I'm a child of the Goddess of Youth! I bit a gummybears head off as he ran away. "Life is sweet!" I told Dream Derek, who had brought me gummy flowers and Chocolate coverd doughtnuts, I may have a small tiny little sweet tooth. "Oh, Derek! Thank you so much!" I told Dream Derek. He bowed and kissed my hand. A Gummybear got closer to me. "Hello, little treat!" I said as I tried to bit his head. "Wait! Anna, its me! Derek. Don't eat me" The grey Gummybear said. "Weird you sound alot like Derek, Mister Gummybear." "Thats cause I am Derek! Now listen my Youthful Angel, I came to find you to tell you something. The harpy took it from me but I remeberd! Hera didn't take Toby's voice! Its a trap set by the Harpies to capture a bunch of Half-bloods! Trust me, I'm real." Gummy Derek said. Dream Derek growled at him. "You dreamed up a Dream version of me?" I blushed as Dream Derek vanished, "No, I didn't!" I said acting as if I didn't know who Dream Derek was. The sunny cotton candy sky went dark and was fulled with evil laughter. "Um, I didn't order a chocolate storm!" I protested. "We found you Anna Jones! Derek, get lost! We don't need you anymore, you did what we commanded you to do." A Harpy swooped down and took a bite out of Gummy Derek. "NO!" I screamed as I picked up a Candy Cane sword. "CHARGE GUMMIES!" A Gummy Army appered full of Bears with Peach Ring shields and riding Gummy Worms to fight hundreds of Harpies. "Derek, are you gonna make it?" I asked as I inspected his wounds. Half his body was gone and his head had fang marks in it. "I can't walk, its hard to hear in my right ear and I can't feel my legs." I'll take that as a no. I passed out to find I was waking up on the plane. It was night and the captain anounced that we would land in an hour, Great Harpies in an hour. I shock Derek to find he wouldn't wake up. I pinched his nose to wake him up. "Cough Cough Cough- Anna, Gummybears, Harpies, Dream Dereks! I'm sorry but now you know, they'll come for us in Brownfield. The planted a bug in me so that when I went to sleep I would tell you the message. That Hera didn't take Toby's Voice. But Its not true, Hera Signed to message." I hugged him and said" Its ok, just lets not go back to sleep, Lets play Monopoly on your Ipad!" Campers weren't allowed to have Ipods or Ipads but me, Leo, Derek, Toby, and most other Half-bloods have them. We stayed up the rest of the time.

_**LEO'S POV!**_

It was a hard choice. I don't think I can make it, no I have to pick one. But what if I pick the wrong one? Pokemon is such a hard game! Yea, I got Pokemon for my 3DS that I "Found", poor kid must be mad I "Borrowed" it. I took it right before we got on the plane, when no body saw. It was Deep Blue with a black case filled with brand new games! Merry Christmas to me! I picked Charmander cause he was a fire type and Fire types are cool! I spent like an hour training him to lvl 10, by Burn Boy knew Ember Scratch and Growl. I also got a Pidgy I named Anna, yes it was a girl and yes I did it to make Anna mad. I played for about an hour while Anna slept on Dereks shoulder. Toby was fast asleep with his head on the window, Derek was reading some book about codes. Mabe it has a code to help me beat my rival! "Hey Derek! You awake?" I asked him. Nope, past out while reading about Codes. Shame, I need to beat Squirtle! He has watergun! I save right before the second gym. Burn Boy evoled and was now a lvl 17 while Anna was a lvl 9 plus I got a Sunflora due to a guy trading with me, WIFI trade he got a gloom I got a Sunflora named Flora, who knew Solar Beam Vine Wip and Leaf blade! Pretty cool. Maybe I should try to get some sleep. I looked over to see Anna and Derek awake and playing Monopoly! "I want to play to!" I said, "Fine your player 3!" I saved my game and started to play with my sister and her boyfriend.

_**LARA'S POV!**_

Their being really nice to me but the would hate me if I told them the truth. **No, we won't tell them **Erebus said. He watched over me since I was born. I may not be able to see him but I can hear him, I consider his opinion when ever I face a challenge or need advise. **Slit his throut! **Ok maybe he wants me to kill the most Sweetest kindest wonderful boy I have ever met but he's just being protective. **Kill him and throw him into a dark pit. He shall be a scarifice to me. **Erebus is kind to most people. **Lie.** He shows mercy to many of his enemies. **I kill them quick and painful, thats as merciful as I get. **Plus he is very friendly with the other Gods. **They call me a primordial deity, which is really mean, and I get no respect, thats why I'm trapped in you or did you forget? **I might have lied about some things but he can be helpful in battle. **I agree, I let her walk around and have friends while I fight her enemies and stay TRAPPED inside her! **Maybe I should explain more about the situation. **It would help them.** Erebus is the Primordial Deity of Darkness. Being a Primordial Deity he needs a vessel to walk round in. **I'll take over from here, Well without a vessel I would just be a shadowy place in the Underworld. I control a region of the Underworld where the dead has to pass immediately after dying, but when Lara passed, she all most died at birth, I saw the chance of Escape! So, I hitched a ride on the Lara train and came back up here, to the land of the living due to her vist to the Underworld was just that, a vist. **Hey, I wanna tell them the rest! So after I came back up I grow up normally till one day I had a weird feeling that someone following me. I looked back to find only my shadows, I had two shadows to I stabbed at one. **I felt a horrible pain from her pocket knife! No wonder Monsters don't make it when they get hit! **It was a gift from my mom when I was 14 cause I grew up in the worser parts of New York. Erebus came out and told me everything I wanted to know about him. **She asked almost every quistion I had an answer for, pretty smart for a Dead Head. **He knows I hate being called Dead Head but he does it anyway. And thats part of my story! **My part is that I'm stuck with her till she dies in combat or till I leave for another host which I don't think will be happening soon. **Besides, I kind of like sharing a body with a Primordial Deity, It can be really fun some times. **Well, I think its time to get some sleep. We fight a strong evil when the plane lands. I want you fully rested so I can kick major butt! **Just don't hurt Leo or my new Friends, got that? **Maybe, *Evil Smile*.** How did you do that? **I can do many things my dear Lara. **Like what?** I like Blueberries. **GASP! You too? **Lets end the chapter already. **Ok, but don't tell the others I know about the story. **Fine but only if I get Pie. **I see Toby's up shhh! **Fine. **"Toby? Your awake?" I asked. **"Toby? Can I beat you with a chair? I asked. What do the kids say...LOL? **Of all the Primordial Deities I get stuck with the one who tries to talk text lingo. Toby Pointed to the seat across the Isle. A man with shiny white hair and a arua of evil. _"LANCE IS ON THE PLANE!"_ Toby mouthed. **Lance Lightwing, Harpy. Likes the color White and his Girlfriends name is Carla Wingins. Last home before death was FeatherFlock Trailer Park, Last tine he was killed was today but he got sent back to Earth for being a "Minor Threat to the Earth." Favorite flavor of Icecream is Vanilla. **Icecream? Really, was that needed in the record file? **Yes, now ask Toby what you should do about Vanilla Wings. **"What should we do about Asas de baunilha,Vanilla Wings, over there?" I asked. _"Tell Anna!"_ He was panicing. **Well, maybe we should tell her about Lance. I could get to fight!** You and fighting in small places equals more hasel then we need! "Anna, We have a bird problem. Derek, your best friends on board." I told them, my english is getting better due to Rosette Stone. "We'll deal with him when we land. Derek, would you like to kill him then?" "**No! He's my kill! You killed him last time Derek!" **"What was that Lara? You sounded ancient. Are you ok?" Derek looked confused. **Sorry, I wanted to put my two-cents in. **We'll now I'm gonna tell them everything! And thats just what I did, thank the Gods Leo didn't hear cause he fell asleep. **Aww, Lara's got a Boyfriend! Lara's got a Boyfriend! Lara's got a Boyfriend!** Stop, I wish! "So, Erebus is just listening in on us?" Anna asked. "**I'm not listening, I'm reviewing everything said. Its not like I want to be here!" **"He does but he's just shy around new people, **Am Not!" **I felt lightheaded after Erebus said that. **Opps, forgot to mention that I can't talk when the host talks or it drains the hosts energy. Sorry. **I pasted out after that.

**THE END!**

So Everyone has their little secrets but will Leo except that Erebus is in Lara? Is Derek still being used? Does Anna want Gummybears? What about Lance and his return to Earth? Find out next time~ Lara's Segment was a bit long due to Erebus and the fact that it was her first ever Segment/Chapter.


	8. LARA MORTE, DAUGHTER OF HADES AND EREBUS

So, This is the Final chapter for one of the characters. I guess a tear will be shed for their loss but only a single tear. Each one is like a baby to me, a grown up baby who carries sword and clubs and fights monsters or is a monster but a baby all the same. May the find happiness where ever dead characters go. On with the show then, :*(

**LARA AND EREBUS'S POVS!**

**Lance Lightwing was sitting there just reading a book on birds, how stupid is it for a Harpy to read a book on birds? **Be nice Erebus, its his choice to read about birds even if he's a Harpy. I looked over to find that Lance was reading a book about birds but his eyes shined with hunger, was he reading to learn about birds or is that book just a menus? "we have now landed, enjoy your stay at **Brownfields,Texas. **" The way the poilt said that gave me the chills. **Maybe your just paranoid!** I'm not paranoid, it's just that what if he's a monster and were really far away from Texas? **Paranoid to the brink on insanity! **errrr! Erebus, do you make me mad cause its your job or cause its fun? **Alittle of both. Hahaha.** Well, we all got off the plane before 12:30 am. Anna had already put the Onxy back on, I didn't find much else about the gem other then that you can use a gem to find other gems that have also had an Ichor bath. **Ichor Bath? Really, do they have little soaps and shampoops? **How did you know? "Leo? Are you ok, you look green." I asked him when we were close to the airport. He was looking sick and was lookingfor a trash can. "No...no i'm not." He said as he puked into a metal bin for trash. **Poor Trash bin. It's now filled with Leo puck. **Thank you Captain Odyyseus! **Its Obvious, little miss dead head. See, I didn't forget! "**Wish you had" I said outloud. Anna looked at me weirdly. "Um, Wish I had what?" She was walking beside me to the Exit. "Erebus, I called Erebus Captain Obvious but I said Odyyseus so he corrected me then called me Dead Head." "Oooooh, I don't like planes anymore." Leo said stumbling back. He looked alittle less sick but still not health enough to fight. We walked out of the airport to find no where. Seemingly endless grass derst like terrian. I slug my backpack that Troy pack for me over my shoulder. I shiverd at his name. **Troy Glate, Son of Phoebe. Titaness of the Moon before Artemis was born. He is strongest at night and when the moon is full. Has a sword named __****Asteria's Charm ****due to it being given by ****Asteria**, goddess of stars, because his mother is the Titaness of the moon. Thank you, Oh wise and mighty Erebus, knower of many USELESS things. **Not my fault you want information but won't admit it. **"Troy's here. Leo can't fight him like this!" I waved my arms at Leo, puking in a Trash Bin again. "I can fight anyone named Troy! Didn't that city fall once by greeks?" Leo said pucking into a Trash Bin between sentences. "What did I eat?" Leo asked after he finally got his pucking under control. "Food from McDonalds?" I offerd,"Maybe That Harpy did something to you! Lance was on the Plane with us." "He was! Nobody told me!" I looked around for someone to ask for help to fnd there was nobody around. "Where is everyone? There was atleast twenty plus people on that plane." Anna asked. The Airport was emtpy, so we left and headed into town. It was a nice town, **A nice EMTPY town.** There wasn't anybody that could be seen. Anna shifted into her normal self. I saw my chance. "Anna, can I use the gem?" I asked sounding harmless. I'm gonna hate myself for this. **Lara, stop. You don't have to do what he says anymore! I'm gonna talk next time you talk if you run. **"Sure, but don't go to far." She smiled as Derek took the gem from her and handed it to me. Sorry Leo but I have to survive. I shifted into a Raven an flew as high as I could. "Scouting? Is that what she's doing? She's seeing if anyones here. Lara's really smart isn't she?" I heard Leo say as I gained altituid. He's gonna make me hate myself. **You can't do this Lara! Why hurt the people you wanted to help? **Shut up Erebus, I'm doing what has to be done. I screeched at flew around the cloudless emtpy sky. A dark figure walked slowly across the town. A small white orb was in his hand. It wasn't Hera, thats for sure. It was him...The Master. **He needs to be put down for good! I'll make sure he can't hurt you or any one he's using if you let me take over for just a few minutes! Let me help you Lara Monte, daughter of Death! **Erebus always uses my full name when he's beeing serious. Sorry, no. A small group of people walked to the shade. The sky went dark, as if Eos was afraid of the mortal. Faint glows shown in the town, Harpies flew from building to building. I lead them into a trap and I was just flying away. **I shall take my leave now if you don't go down there and save your friends! **Who? I don't have any friends down there. A scream was heard from down in the darkness. Leo! I bolted down to the ground and shifted into a rhinosaurus. As I fell a poor Harpy was under me, Lance, "RHINO SLAM!" I screamed as I hit the ground he was nothing but dust after that. I charged at anything that flew near my friends. Harpies slammed the ground and the walls of the town. Screams of death were a long seemingly endless song of different voices. I shifted back to find my friends, "Lara? where did you go?" I heard a faint voice from the ground. Leo was badly hurt, he had a scratch on his chest and was bleeding badly. Anna was past out by Derek who was trying to defend his fallen love. I threw a bag of necter and a bottle of Ambrosia to Derek. Most of the Harpies fleed while the rest had been Rhino smashed. "Leo? Are you ok? Where's Toby?" I wonder where he went. I heard screams of pain coming from an ally. Toby? I ran to help him after Derek said he'll watch them both. I took my sword that had been shethed and ran faster. **Wow, your on a roll! **Didn't you leave? **Nope, I just took a little break from the insanity you call life. **Thanks, I turned into the Ally to find Toby aganst the wall. An Orb fighting to stay out of him, the light pulsed Tragedy. "Toby's Voice?" I asked. "He shall recieve what he was promised, but it's easier stealing voices then giving them." The man said, Toby quickly kicked a tender area making his hood fall. "Jason?" I heard a voice from behind me. "Anna! I think you have something of mine." This Jason person said. **Jason Ross, Son of Dionysus. He was taken away from Camp Half-Blood do to his breif Insanity. Went missing after a day with his father. Had a tri-metal sword but now its Anna's! **Thanks old friend. "Kil- Hi-" I heard a sad voice say. Was that how Toby talks? Sad, kind of Tragic as if he's seen death before. Strange, It never acurred to me that his voice would be Tragic. "Its Been away since my time at Ca-" I thrusted my sword into his chest before he could finish. "No mercy for those who steal voices." He fell down into darkness. A shadow skidded across the ground to the far off distance. Day returned and people went about their daily lives as if nothing happened. There was a blinding light from around a corner. A young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes ran to Leo and Anna. **Aww, its Hebe! Tell her Erey said hey.** Your so weird Erebus. "Hello Hebe, Goddess of Youth. My name is Lara Monte, child of Hades. If you wouldn't mind i would like to ask why your here?" I said. "Why? To congradulate my kids of course! This is there first mission that any child of Hebe has ever completed!" Doves and balloons were released and then boxes appeard. "Open one!" the goddess said handing everyone a box. Leo got a First Aid-Kit, he was still bleeding alittle. Anna got a bottle of Ichor, must have been painful to collect. **It really hurts but it helps make Jewery for Hera. **And you gave her some? **For her 3,000,016 birthday, its the perfect gift. Duh. **What ever, Derek got a book, something about Magic. and as I opened the box I saw... a whistle! Wait, a whistle? **Lucky! Now we can call "Them" to ride home! **Hebe got Birthday hats out and was passing out cake when Leo spoke up. "Isn't this alittle much? We did what Half-bloods do, we go on quests and almost die sometimes theres no almost." Leo was being serious, something he must be new at. "Aww, I just wanted the best for the new champions of Hebe, me, to have a good party before death." Hebe was hinting at something, our death. I looked at the cake, which read "Happy Questing" but something was on the sides. Greek letters warning about our death! _**Είστε όλοι θα πεθάνουμε αν δεν αποθηκεύσετε τις πέτρες! You're all going to die if you do not save the stones! Is it time already? **_"Lara? Você está aqui cedo. Quem é o seu Possy de geek?" I heard a familair voice call out. My heart sunk even lower then Tartarus. Troy was here. _Asteria's Charm _was around his finger, in the form of a ring. Its white diamond shown bright as a star. "Did he just call my babies _Geeks_? Leo will kill that boy!" Hebe was shacking her fist violently at Troy, she had Over Protective Godly Mother Syndrome or more commonly know OPGMS. "Thats Troy! Leo be careful!" **"Knock his block off! Take him down!" I made two thumbs down and pushed Leo towards him. **EREBUS! "Erebus, this isn't your fight. One God can take care of five kids easily" Hebe said to Erebus who stood up from my shadow. Anna jumped at seeing him, for he wasn't pretty. **"Hebe, I've been helping Demi-gods since you were in Dipers! I'm Primordial, so just sit back with Anna and Derek and Root like a normal mom at a football game!" **Wow, Erebus most aprove of Leo if he would stand up to Hebe! "Thanks Erebus." I said softly, hope he didn't hear me. Erebus then hopped from my Shadow to Leo's **I'll be fine Lara, Good luck without me for awhile- ** then nothing, my mind was empty like someone poured the contents in a cup and walked away. "Why can I hear Erebus?" Leo asked hitting his head like he had water in his ear. "Because thats the price of having a god 24/7. Its alittle bit hard to stand Erebus at first but he's very sweet." I said with a devilish smile. "He said your lieing about him being sweet." Leo said worried. "Well, Give Erebus back when the fights over or else I'll have to pull him out!" I pointed to Leos Shadow "Yea, I know it hurts to be pulled out of people but still when its over you come home!" I was acting alittle OPMS but still He's how I win fights without thinking to hard. I hope he's ok staying over there. **'I'll be fine. Good luck without me for awhile-'** was the last thing he said before the jump. I just have a bad feeling about not hearing him.

**_THE END?_**

**_So, Thats It for Lara's POV! Hebe came and through a Party at the end but was really sending them a message about some stones. Lara misses Erebus's seemingly never mute voice. Erebus must have a plan if he trusts Leo with being his Vessel. Stay tuned for the next chatper._**


	9. EPIC FIGHT TIME!

Ok, So this is chapter 8, I think. Its 10:54 and I'm gonna test my time on writing. So start now! This back tracks a little so, sorry. The line break is where I hit 11:00 pm that's a lot for me to write with only a few stops to think.

**TOBY'S POV!**

Finally I could talk! I never knew that mute people had it really bad till I was one! I feel full of life, even for a kid of tragedy! I forgot the sound of my voice, tragic while also entrancing, which is good cause I write Epic tragedies! Hebe threw us a party, not a big one but still a party is a party! I grab a box Hebe was passing out and eat some cake that said "Happy Questing" on it, but wasn't our quest done? I opened my box away from the crowd of friends to find a beautiful Quil and Ink Well and about ten scrolls! Sweet, I thanked Hebe as she passed out soda's. Why were we having a party again? Oh yea, cause I can talk! I tried to make a toast but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Must be a little rusty. I whispered the ABC's a few times to find that Erebus had jumped to Leo and left Lara high and dry.

* * *

"Lara? Você está aqui cedo. Quem é o seu Possy de geek?" whats that mean and did he just call me a geek? I felt rage building up. He had platinum blonde hair and a smirk as if he could just come and crash our party without a care in the world. He had a sword in hand so he must be ether a monster or a demigod. Leo kept complaining about Erebus talking to him, well no duh! He's in your head. "Um, Hebe maybe you should bring out some popcorn and foam fingers that read "Leos # 1" to help cheer Leo on!" "That's a great idea, Toby! Thanks" Hebe was excited about her son fighting because of what trent...tristen... whats his name? Troy I think. Because of what Troy said about Anna and Leo being Geeks. He had a white sword in hand and it had a sort of glow to it that wasn't the normal Celestial Bronze glow. It glew like a star, maybe he did something for Artemis or Ares. Maybe his mom was some Star goddess, who knows. Leo quickly charged him while Troy countered as Hebe cheered in the background. "Ha! Eu kindergartener tem melhor pontaria do que você!" Tro said as he slashed at Leo, "What?" Leo responded. Derek quickly translated that he said a kindergartener has better aim then Leo. Leo eyes went black, his shadow grew darker. "Erebus, don't kill Troy!" Lara shouted. People walked by as if an epic fight of the ages wasn't going on. Leo's knives weren't holding up against Troy and his weird Star sword, would Leo loss?

**LEO AND EREBUS'S POV!**

I can hear a primordial Deity in my head. **No duh, I think that everyone knew that when you asked why you could hear me. Duck. **I ducked a slash and stuck with a left kinfe and hit lower shoulder area. "Talvez você é digno de amor Lara, mas eu ainda não estou convencido." Troy said, "Maybe you are worthy of love Lara, but I'm still not convinced. Thats what Troy said!" Derek said. Was Troy really fighting me or is this all just a test?**You just realised this was a test! I could have told you that! **Then why didn't you tell me anything about him! **I can tell you anything you want to know about that guy! **Really, anything? Whats his mothers name? **Too easy! Its ****Selene**, Titaness of the moon before Artemis came to power. Really? Gotta remember that. He jumped far back. "Invoco o poder de encanto Asteria mesmo! Fazer o meu golpe final derrubar pretendente de Lara!" Derek shouted to dodge all of Troy's next attacks or else I'd become star-dust! **Don't worry, as long as I'm using you, you can't die! **Using me? I fell very hurt. **Suck it up, buttercup! Were fighting for your life! Let me have a turn! **I faded out as if I was on AutoPilot. I saw Troy move in to attack with his sword, which was shining brighter then ever. I jump sideways and countered with a few stabs to the side. Blood poured to the ground as a kneed his back. **"Medo Erebus, Divindade Primordial do submundo! Vou me certificar de que você obtenha os campos de punição, mesmo se o seu santo! Basta lembrar que a próxima vez que você atacar Leo Aris, Host tempo parcial de Erebus!"** I was shocked by what I said. I sheathed my knives and pulled out my med-kit, thanks mom. "No problem sweetie!" Oh My Gods, she can hear me! Who can't get in my head these days!? **I gotta run kid, thanks for the vacation from Lara, by the way Lara like Tiger lilies, the color silver, and when she eats Peanuts she blows up like a blimp. **Thank you Erebus. **Now tell Lara that she's the only girl you will ever will love and that you'll never leave her. She needs something stable in her life. **On that final note Erebus bolted back to Lara. After healing Troy's side wounds and apologized for them I ran to Lara who was angry. "Leo Aris! You could have killed him, even if Troy attacked you first you shouldn't have unleashed Erebus on him!" I tried to look sorry,"I'm so sorry about attacking Troy with Erebus. I just wanted to win so that I could stay with you, you're the only girl I'll ever love and I'm not going to ever leave you. Please forgive me." Then she kissed me. Mom's gonna be mad but we kissed for want seemed like ever but who's complaining! I loved her and I meant ever word I said. "Well, Hate to kill the moment but we have a problem. Anna and Lara used the gem right? Who else used it!" Derek was freaking out. Toby nodded but didn't he have his voice? I broke free from the girl of my dreams for two seconds to tell him I wore it once. "Well, time to get going cause we need to find Hera, get Toby's voice and save your lives." "When will our lives ever be normal?" I asked Lara. She whispered sweetly in my ear "Were not normal but that's what I love about being a half-blood. Life never gets boring." "Gods your beautiful and crazy, you're the perfect girl for me." I whispered back before kissing her once more.

**?'S POV **

I watched from afar, disgusting creatures. They try to be normal and try to fit in but I see them for what they are. Animals that need to be put down for the good of the world. Even now two are making out, do they think that they can truly love each other? Those beast don't know true love and they'll never now true love cause their mongrels. I kept calm as I watched from afar. I had followed them since the Trailer park for monsters. Their another problem that I'll deal with too, demigods are no better than monsters. The target soon left with her lover and went into a small hotel for the night. tomorrow I'll continue the hunt until I eliminate the demigod scum from this earth. I also saw one of their leaders, Hebe. I pulled out a camera and snapped a small picture of the savages. Leo, Anna, Derek, Toby, Lara, Erebus, and Heb all in one place...Priceless.

**~THE END~  
**Lovely, wasn't it. Lara and Leo are a couple. Derek and Anna are a couple. Toby's Forever Alone still but in a chapter or two things might heat up. Whats up with Lara's whistle? Did Erebus know something about it that he didn't tell Lara? How is ? and whats with the hate for Half-bloods! Find out next time on HATES A STRONG WORD!


	10. FLASH FIRE IN TEXAS

Ok, the ending to the last chapter was a chilf hanger. Who is ? and why do they hate Half-Bloods so much? Leo and Lara finally are a couple after Leo defeated Troy.

**LARA'S POV**

I can't believe that really happened! Leo not only kissed me, he also defeated Troy Glate! He's apart of my past that I really wish never had happened. Before I met my friends I lived alone for the longest time. Erebus guided me for most of the way but back then he wasn't as friendly. **I might have left her high and dry a few times but that was before I saw she needed me twentyfour-seven! **I hung out with a bad crowd for most of the time. Running around Portugal alone with a primordial deity in my head wasn't the best time of my life. I lived with my mother and step father on Av. Dr. Julio F. de Almeida Carrapato, Faro. I lived fairly close to my old school, Escola Secundária João de Deus which means John of God School. I went there until I was about eight, the age I met my real father. My mother had been saving money to take me on a trip to the beach which was along ways away from our apartment complex. I really didn't want to go cause I can't swim and cause I'd be away from my friends for awhile, which means Sarah and Troy my two best and only friends. I hated going to the beach but I acted like I was happy for my moms sake. Catherene Monte is my moms name, **My turn! So I warned Lara about the ocean and skys and undergrounds, which are connected to the gods. Sarah and Troy were also Demi-gods so I made myself known to them. I warned her about Poseidon and Hades being brothers and that she shouldn't be jumping into the ocean all willy nilly. **Which I wasn't going to do anyway! I heard a noise, I got up and drew my sword. "Leo? Did you hear that?" I called over quitely. We were in a hotel, thanks to Hebe, Leo and I got the same room. Derek and Anna were in another room and Toby was in a room alone. Leo rubbed his eyes and asked whats wrong. "I heard something. It could be a monster." I said. "No, it might just be a cat. Your just on edge cause of Jason. He's gone and Everythings fi-" A huge explosion cut of the ending. Leo jumped up to reveal American Flag sleeper pants with a Owl City T-shirt that was about two sizes large then Leo. "It might not be a cat..." I gave him a yea think look as I opened the door. "No rest for the Half-blooded." I said to him. "What fun would that be, Miss Lara Monte?" A grim voice called out. One side of the hotel burst into green flames, Greek Fire! I rushed back inside my room and grabbed my stuff, the wall on Leo's side was already catching fire. Leo's back pack was laying on a chair by the wall so I grabbed it and anything that wasn't nailed down. **I made sure she grabed the mini soaps in the bathroom, Their so tiny! **Erebus, was that really needed? **Yes, now tell Leo about the Fire being Greek. Chop Chop Dead Head! **Oh Gods, Dead Head makes it's comeback, I slung Leo's back over my shoulder with mine and ran out before the ceiling collapsed. "Lara, no!" I heard Leo scream as dust coverd the whole hotel parking lot. As the dust cleard I saw Anna had made her way over with Derek to where Leo was. "What the Gods was that!" Derek shouted. "Greek Fire. By a mad man from afar." I made it sound old fashion just to make them think. "Where's Toby?" Leo asked. "Toby's right over th-" Anna stop midway looking over her shoulder towards the building. "No, Toby!" She screamed as she made her way past melting walls and burning cars. **Why's she so worked up about missing Toby? **Cause this was his quest and without him there is no quest. Derek searched the parking lot without any success. Leo grabbed the onyx from Anna and turned into a falcon to search the air. "Maybe he's with the guy in the cloak?" I said. A cloaked figure sitting on top of a light post.( Like the ones at Walmarts or Targets not the tall ones with the decorated tops cause that would hurt. :3) Toby was slung over his shoulder as he umped across the parking lot towards a building. "Toby!" I screamed, Erebus search and recieve. **I rushed after him shouting "Stop!" but he was too fast he dropped something in his wake, bombs? No, to light to be bombs. One flew past me to reveal it was a black feather. The figure jumped from building to building but he wasn't trying to get away. The feathers were starting to pile up on the ground as he circled around a few buildings. Unlike the normal pattern, which was keep up for a few minutes, the figure jumped right towards the open street. I dove down towards the ground and kneld there. What was he doing? "Hey, give me back the weird kid!" I shouted, **Thats mean! **Lifes mean, now shh. **"Beware the beast that lingures in dreams, he will use your darkest fears and light hearted hopes to break you away from waking causing endless slumber, a fate worse then death." **The figure said before jumping off towards another building, leaving Toby on the ground. **I walked over to him and saw he was asleep, was this what the figure was talking about? A fate worse then death, endless slumber? "Wake up Toby." I said as I shook him, nothing! I shook him more voilently, **Kill him off then we can go home! **Pipe down Erebus! Help me move him, **Fine. I grabbed Toby and shadow traveld back to the others. "Guys Toby's asleep and won't walk up, good luck!" I said fading back to let Lara speak, **Thanks I guess? I told them everything that happened to me and Erebus, I set Toby on the ground in a small patch of grass near our stuff. "So toby's not waking up any time soon?" Leo asked. "Nope, so Lets get out of here. I have a bad feeling that were being watched." Derek said . The manager of the hotel most have called the fire department because we heard sirens, not the ones with the magic voices but the ones on fire trucks. I grabbed my backpack and most of the others backs, Leo and Derek grabbed Toby and Anna grabbed the last few bags I couldn't get. We rushed to the airport and bought tickets for the next flight out to New York. Goodbye Texas heat, hello cold New York winter!

**End! **

**So, its not my best but I have a cold so what do you expect? A chapter thats writen like the Odyssey? Everyone will be returning home. EVERYONE! hint hint. But two things I left out were Toby's dreams and The Whistle... Quick Question for many thousands of readers who Cough never EVER Review Cough Would you guys mind if I took a little break to work on a Facebook for Percy and the Others? Review or PM me if you gots any ideas and I give you some credit! TA TA DARLINGS, MAY YOU SURVIVE ANOTHER DAY -Friend of mine, Really pain in the butt. Hope she doesn't read that. (I seem to qoute Haily far to much.)**


	11. NIGHTMARES & STORMCLOUDS TOBY MILTEN

**Toby mostly dreams about the time his father died and how he failed to save him but what if Toby gets to spend an entire day with his father? **

**TOBY'S POV! **

Why haven't I woken up yet! My dad just got on the Turn a Whirl and that's when I wake up but I haven't yet. I look down to see that I'm not a kid but present day me. I reach over my shoulder and grab my club, when did that get there, and I smashed the rides controls. The whole think powered down and people walked off, complaining about some kid messing with the controls. Dad walked off and I hugged him tightly. " Hey, when did you get so tall?" He asked. The sound of his voice brought tears to my eyes. "I missed you dad." I said "I was just gone a few seconds, are you ok?" he sounded confused as if nothing had happened, cause it didn't."I'm alright. Lets go get some cotton candy."I let him go and we raced off to get cotton candy. Clay wasn't in my dream this time, shame he's gonna miss out on see dad live! We got there and he handed me money to get two cotton candies "Thanks dad." I said smiling. "You sure your ok? You've smiled more today then the last few days." "I'm fine! I'll be back, now it's your turn to wait." I joked as I waited in line. It took a few minutes but I made it to the front. I saw a guy that had half closed eyes and paint smudges on his face. He looked like an artist that was half-asleep. "What would you like Toby?" He said with a smile, the ones four year olds get when they have a secret. "Um, two cotton candies please. How do you know my name?" I looked at him confused as he handed me two cotton candies. "I give you your dad every night and you don't even know my name? Shame, I really thought that you of all people would know me!" The sleepy man said. "Morpheus? The god of dreams?" I said half-heartedly. "Smarter then he looks! Now, enjoy this dream for a little while longer or would you like the turn a whirl fixed?" "NO!" I screamed. My dad came up behind me and asked if anything was wrong. "No, just I asked him if he wanted to give his change to a child in need. He said No." "Yes, give the change. Toby that's rude!" My dad said, I swear I'm gonna kill Morpheus or at least wait till he's weak and smack him. I rode most of the other rides with my dad but we stayed away from the Turn a whirl. "I had fun today," I said to my dad as we ate some ice cream after riding the roller coaster. "This was really fun, but can I tell you something?" My dad look at me confused." You know you can tell me anything Toby, so whats up?" Thats when I told him everything that was going to happen if he went on the Turn a Whirl. "Wow, so I'm gonna die if I go on my favorite ride? Toby is that true?" He looked very worried."Yea, I dream of this moment every night. Clay's here with us some nights. He wasn't as torn up about your death that much. One of us had to be brave. I never got over your death, that's why I dream of this one moment." Dad looked at the sky, "Your mothers a goddess and my fate is sealed. Nothing we can do about it." Morpheus walked over to my table. "Excuse me but I think you would like to hear about our newest ride, _One Way Trip. _It's a roller coaster that makes you feel sleepy as you spin and turn then plunge into the ground to our under ground terminal. Toby, your dad might want to ride it." Morpheus is trying to say something. One Way Trip? Why would a roller coaster make you sleepy? I'm asleep and I'm going to die if I don't wake up! "Dad, we have to go one this one ride! Not _One Way Trip, _The Turn a Whirl." "No, I like spending time with you. If I'm really going to die on that ride then I'm not going. I want to spend as much time with you as I can cause your my son." Tears came to my eyes."I'll die to if you don't get on that ride..." Then I explained everything to him."Oh, well then. Lets do it." I hugged him tight as Morpheus shifted the Turn a Whirl making it normal. The wake over there was slow and painful.I wish there was another way but there's nothing I can do about my fathers walked on to the death ride, but before he turned the corner to get to his spot he said something to me. "Toby, I hope you're a great demigod. I wish you and your brother to have the best life has to offer. I'll wait for you. I won't go anywhere in the Underworld till I see you. Make me wait a long time, don't go getting killed till your like thirty. Keep Clay safe, and most of all I am so proud of you. Good luck at life." His last words as he got into place. He lock himself in and the ride turned and turned getting faster. I heard a screw pop out-of-place under the wheel. The ride went off its base as I took cover. It hit a near by pond, the fair was at our local Library and it had a duck lake cause some rich guy donated a wing to the library and so he added a lake so that people would like him, I saw people swimming off. I rushed over to see if dad made it some how. I waded into the lake thinking dad's not dead but the water was getting darker as I got closer. I heard the screams of people watching te disaster. I opened the door that lead on to the ride to find he was still locked in. He couldn't get the lock undone. I grabbed my club but it was too late. The world around me got dark as I feel backwards. I opened my eyes to see my darkest nightmare, when ever my dad died in my dream I would always wake up but then I'd go back to bed to have a nightmare. I was back at camp and it had snowed. It was so cold that the trees were bare and the grass was fragile. All the strawberries had frozen solid and the lake was thin ice. I was in my cabin again but as always the cabin had no glass windows so the icy snow blew inside. Ice formed on the beds and icicles hung from the ceiling. The floor had a thick layer of snow covering it. I Tried to get a blanket from the bed but when I grab one it turned to snow and ice. I was left in the cold, alone. My brother was never in my nightmare cause he would say that its ok cause were a team. A cold wintery song hung on the frost-bitten winds. Singing that winters here to stay. A song that my brother used to sing at winter before my dad died, now its just a dark reminder of his death. I looked out the window to see the sun but to only find only clouds filled with an endless snow fall. Morpheus was out on the main lawn sipping ice tea by the lake. I tried walking to him but I froze up. "Help me!" I screamed out to him. My words were coughed out by the heavy arctic winds. I grabbed my club and smashed the snow near me. I made a small path towards him. "Morpheus, whats with the cold?" he sipped his tea while wearing a sun hat, sun glasses with an open T-shirt that had a pineapple pattern. "It's cold because you made it. Think warm and summery and you'll see my view." He sipped more tea. What was he talking about? Summery is not a word! I imagined a beach with waves but the weather got colder. The lake frozen solid, the cabins frosted with a thick layer of ice, the big house sealed away by the snow and ice. Frost crept up my legs and arms. "Morpheus! Help me ot I'm not going to make it to spring!" I heard a crack. A sheet of ice on the big house broke free. On the icy cold wind I smelt warm cookies. I turned to see things melting, but only in little bits. "I'm asleep, I know that but what else?" "Morpheus laughed and ran out to the icy cold waters of the lake. I watched him jump into the Ice and disappear. Guess I'm alone. **Wrong. **I heard a voice say over my shoulder. I turned to find a giant black shadow. "Erebus? What are you doing here?"I asked **I'm here to give you your wake up call! Your really on a plane flying home to New York. You fell asleep at the hotel but never woke up. Mes it's so cold! **"Did you just say mes?" **Yea, I'm a primordial deity! I don't tell the gods much of anything. Now whats wrong with camp? **"Cold, really cold. Its winter but something bad happened and its all my fault. I have no clue what but the snow and ice is all my fault." **I need to make a call, I think you might be having visions. **"Visions? Of what?" **The future. **With that it got quite, Erebus whispered something then a small rainbow appeared. **Arke, Τιτανίδα του messages.I χρειάζονται τη βοήθειά σας. ****Arke will help us. **Arke? isn't tat a Titaness! "I don't think that's a good idea!" the rainbow started to fade away then Erebus tossed a coin into the fading rainbow. A woman who look strangely like Iris appeared. _**Whats up Erebus? Who's gonna get a private message today.**_I was shocked! Iris never talked to anyone before an Iris message. "Hello? I'm Toby. I think Erebus has lost his mind!" I said shooting s dirty look towards Erebus. The Woman walk towards me, she was faded out but I could still see her colors. As she circled me I saw on her back was the lower parts of a set of iridescent wings, as if some one had broken the rest off and left stubs. _I am Arke, Titaness of messages. Half-bloods use my sisters message service daily. I get only rare calls from old friends like Erebus!_She walked over to Erebus and she gave him a big hug. Weird Titans"Iris gets all the calls? Why not you, you seem like you can handle any call." I think I might have hit a nerve because her stubs fluttered as she turned. _I sided with the Titans when the first War broke out. Zeus broke my wings when we lost and sent me to Tartarus. But Erebus got me out under one rule: I have to answer to his every call. So here I am. What do you want Erebus**? **_** Thats the thing. **Erebus... has a friend that s not mortal? Never would have guessed it. **This dream world is cold. **_Weather? You want me to change the weather in a dream? Too easy. _ In a flash the cold got worse! "You fixed it! Now I'll freeze faster. Thanks so much Arke!" I said using a tone. _I fixed the weather so its warmer. If the dreamscape works backwards, oh well! Sorry Erebus, I can't get it fixed but I can open a door to Morpheus's place. Would that work? _**It'll have to do, Thanks. **Anke's face turned a faded shade of red. Did she like him? "Thanks Anke, I might just make some messages using you instead of Iris." _Only for a friend of Erebus, don't make it a habit or I'll have to go back to Tartarus. _**And we wouldn't want that, I'd lose my favorite messenger. **She faded away after whispering something in sighed after she left. "You like her?" I said **Shut up mortal! **He erupted into a giant shadow. "Ok, sorry. It's just the way you two look at each other, its hard not to make the connection." **Well don't! The doors over there. **He pointed towards Hera's cabin. "Of course it would be Hera's cabin!" I said. Why not, I told myself. I smashed the snow that blocked the way as I wadded over to Hera's cabin. No one lived in it cause she doesn't have kids, she is the goddess of marriage, and people only go there if they really need help. I walked into the cabin to find a long winding path that seemed to stretch on forever. "Good Gods! Hera must have remodel since I last saw into her cabin!" I said. **Your so sarcastic... wish Lara was more like that. By the way, I'll hide in your shadow and I'll be in your brain. Hope you have only kind things to think about everyone or else they might slip out. **"Jerk!" I said as he moved into my brain. **Its our brain now. **A chill ran down my spine. Gods that creepy! **Thank you, I'v been practicing. **Weird... **HEY! Keep moving! **I walked down the path to find clouds that were tethered to spikes along the road. I looked at one closely to see that it was a horse race! A man was riding a horse taking a corner beating all the other slower horses. The man won first place and receiving millions of dollars. I reached out for it but it dissolved. **You can't touch dream clouds. The person will wake up if you do, Morpheus does that sometimes so people will try to go back to sleep to remember that dream, giving him more power. **Thats rude, chasing a dream that he never lets us have back. I walked on passing every dream from having money to ruling the world but the those clouds were grey and stormy while others like falling in love or vacationing on the beach with a loved one, those were light and fluffy. **Dreams that are greedy and selfish are stormy. Their the first Morpheus dissolves, he saves the good dreams for a little longer. **I walked farther down the path to see a black cloud, it gave off snowflakes that were freezing other clouds near it. I looked to see it was my nightmare but something was different, there was a man standing on a cloud playing music. **Morpheus really likes messing with you, doesn't he? **Can you do something about it? **Just say the magic words" I give you promision to attack -." **I give you promision to attack Morpheus. I blinked to find that I had Morpheus pinned down to the ground. MY leg was bleeding badly and I had a cut on my head. Morpheus made it colder, which hurt my eyes. Erebus was panting in my head as if he was worn out. **Am...Not... **Right, "What happened?" I asked. "You win! I'll release you from the dream freeze but you with keep it." He turned into a mist and then whole dream collapsed into a bottle with a label "Cold Dream: Do not open. Do not break. Do not give away..." and it went off into a huge list of do not do this and do not do that. **I'll hold on to it. **Then the bottle turned a shadowy color and vanished into my shadow. Good luck holding on to that. **No, its going to be in your soul. Hiding till its ready to pop. **Pop? **Never mind. Now wake up! **I felt weak. I fell backwards as I closed my eyes. I opened them again to find that I was in a car. I remember this one from a few days ago. It's a Chevrolet Camaro with Black Leather seats, it use to belong to a Harpy named Carla. "Hey guys, I had the craziest cream about death and snow and Clouds. Where are we?" I heard ColdPlay blasting in the background. Anna, who was sitting next to me, told me the plane rise was a bit bumpy due to a harpy attack and that Lara transported Derek back to camp. Leo was driving while Anna nursed my wounds that had appeared out of thin air. "**You guys, were gonna be at Camp in an hour or two. Got it?" ****"**Erebus? You saved me, didn't you?" I asked. "**You bet your little Half-blooded A**Cheder!" Leo blacked out at the wheel! Anna hopped the seat and took the wheel, pulling the car over at a local . Leo woke up with Erebus gone"What happened, first I was on the plane asking if the plane ride could go faster than the next thing I see is the inside on Carla's car!" Anna explained the Harpies attacking our plane, can't believe I slept through that, and how Erebus took hold of him for the whole time. "But Erebus helped me!" I had to tell everything that went on in my dream, my nightmare and the Dreamscape."Morpheus is the God of dreams..."Anna started. "The prophecy said

The Black Stone will show a lie

Carla had the Onyx and was lieing about being Melpomene.

Wisdom's son mustn't die.

Derek couldn't die or we wouldn't have understood what Troy said.

God of sleep is no longer a friend

Morpheus fought Toby in his dream.

He works for Home

Who wants to see you end

Morpheus must have worked for Hera, who wanted us to fail.

Hope lies with a Tragic Voice

Hope lies with Toby's voice, Not sure about the lies part.

Only received by Youths choose.

Leo chose to use Erebus's power to fight Troy!"

"Well, I'm not going to Lie to you guys unless it's for a good cause." I stated. Leo shot me a _Watch it _look, "Toby, Lieing is bad." Leo said bitterly. Whats his problem. I looked over to see Anna looked older and was driving. I made sure my seat belt was lock, just incase Anna sees a deer and thinks its Bambi. I was behind Anna so I got to see out the window. I saw someone riding a horse in the woods, but did the horse have wings? Camp was close, I could feel it. Like when you're getting close to home and you get all warm inside. Anna pulled over by the Enterence way to let us out. "I'll park this by The Big Tree. Be back soon." She drove off leaving me alone with Leo. I sighed and walked into Camp. Leo ran off to find Lara, so I was left alone. I started to walk home but I took a short cut past The Big Tree. I saw Anna getting out, looking like her old self. She saved me more times than anyone else. She led this quest better than I did, even though I was quest leader. I saw Derek run past me to find her, "Derek," I said. He stopped and said "What's up, Toby?" "It's just that, Tell Anna thanks for saving me so many times. I gotta be some where." He said ok then ran to meet her. Sigh, I guess I'm hopeless at talking to people. I walked home to find Clay pacing the floor with a sword in hand. " Where have you been!" he asked."We have a new sister and you missed meeting her!" Oh great, another child of a muse. A girl with Black hair and green eyes entered. She glided past me and set her bag down on the bed near mine. "Hi?" I said. "Bonjour, je suis nouveau ici." Another language to add to the melting pot, super! "Parlez-vous français? If not I speak English." She said. "You're in the wrong cabin, You need to go to Aphrodite's Cabin, they speak french there." I said, she looked like she would fit right in with that crowd. "They really wanted me to come to their cabin but when I told them I loved to write and sing, I was thrown here. I'm Kate, your half-sister but you knew that last part I guess cause I'm moving in with you guys. Are there any more or you guys?" My brother and I looked at each other sadly. "Melpomene's kids mostly sided with the Titans during the last war. It's just us three." She looked sad but she hide it after a few seconds. "Oh, sorry then. Well let's go train!" She asked for a sword so I tossed her a letter opener. "Ha ha, what's this for? Attacking letters or do you get evil mail around here?" She joked. "Twist the top some." It was a bronze letter opener with a bronze feather on top with the name _Kate Grey _on it. "Is your last name Grey?" I asked. "Yea, how did you know?" I pointed to the letter opener and she gasped. "You got me a letter opener with my name engraved on it! You must be a psychic!" Kate said. She turned the feather to reveal a sword that was very light. "You guys can go ahead without me, I have a class with a few Apollo kids. They sing wonderfuly by the way." Clay started to grabbed his MountDew when I whisperd to Kate,"He also has a crush on one of the Apollo girls. Her names -" "SHUT UP TOBY!" Clay screamed. We burst into laughter as Clat stormed out of the cabin. I heard a loud whistle then Kate asked "Wow, this camp has Unicorns?" "Oh My Gods! Unicorns!" I heard screamed from the Aphrodite cabin. On top of one was Anna The rest were awaiting riders. I followed Kate, who had ran out the door, to see what was going on. "Anna! You attract Unicorns?" I asked. "No, they came after I blew the whistle." Lara shadow traveled on to one and said. "Erebus told me that the Whistel was to be blown when your ready for your next quest. Why did you blew it so soon, do you not like quite normal days?" "Nope, Normal is highly over rated." Anna said. 'I'm coming to then, no trying to stop me." Derek hopped on the a unicorn also. "Forgetting someone!" Leo shouted as he jumped onto the back of Lara's Unicorn. "I'm coming too." I said."And so is Kate." Everyone looked at me. Whispers could be heard all around. "Thats 6 Half-bloods! That twice the normal number! I want to come!" Chiron rushed out of the Big House in his wheel chair. "Hello, the Unicorn bergade has arrived to take 7 Half-bloods on a quest to save Heracules cup. One more is needed." "Nut Chiron sir, there are only three Unicorns!" Derek said. He had hopped off his to join Anna. I started to walk with Kate to my Unicorn but she got their first."Hop on slow poke! My first day and I already have a quest, Gods life is sweet." Kate said.

**THE END?**

**Who is Kate Grey? How did she get to camp? Whats with Her speaking French? Has Toby found a new friend? Will Leo try to make his move? Does Leo have any moves? Will Derek finally ask Anna out? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER* Quick Question for many thousands of readers who Cough never EVER Review Cough Would you guys mind if I took a little break to work on a Facebook for Percy and the Others? Review or PM me if you gots any ideas and I give you some credit! TA TA DARLINGS, MAY YOU SURVIVE ANOTHER DAY -Friend of mine, Really pain in the butt. Hope she doesn't read that. (I seem to qoute Haily far to much.)**

**Warning: Some information may be 2-3 chapters later such as with Unicorns. **


	12. DREW RIFF, THE NEW GUY!

Drew Riff isn't normal, he's not strong like his brother Tom or fast like his sister Diana. He's smart, which is some thing thats his alone. But what happenes when his wisedom is taken from him be one unlucky choice: Be dumb or your family dies? OC's from Hates a strong word help him find his lost wisedom,

**Luck Avoids Me**

**Drew Riff's POV**

My name's Drew Riff, but my brother Tom calls me Doc since my initials are DR. He's bulky and it seems like some one left the lights on and went for an evening stroll when it comes to his brians. Diana on the other hand is beautiful and fast, which is why she's the captain of the track team for my school aswell as the captain of the Tennis team plus she's on the soccer team. Tom's also a captain for the wrestling,football,hockey,baseball,and soccer teams but he also does lacrosse but thats new so he still needs alittle time before they make him captain. I am the only person in my whole family who isn't a part of a team of any kind, even my mom and dad do sports! See my dad is part of a major football team and my mom does tennis which means they go out of town alot. They have a nanny which us since foever.

I know by know your thinking _God why is he not into sports like his whole freaking family?_ Well, I'd rather enjoy reading and writing than run up and down a field with a bunch of guys trying to make me crash into the ground at mach 5! I really like the old stories of heros fighting monsters or sailing off and having great adventures, Greek and Roman myths are my favorite. Annie the Nanny, yea ha ha Annie the Nanny like she hasn't heard that a million times, I told you about tells me the stories since she knows them by heart. She's cool, she has blonde hair and grey eyes which is kinda like Tom and Diana mixed. Tom has blonde hair and brown eyes while Diana has brown hair and grey eyes, which really confused mom and dad cause they both have brown hair and brown eyes. I could pass as Tom and Diana's kid, which can explain for many of the times I got out of troble, since I have blonde hair and grey eyes.

Well, one day I was home with Annie the Nanny I asked her"Annie, whats this?" I pulled a book off the shelf of he book case, she had her own room but let me come inside since I wasn't at practice every other hour."Thats a map Drew..." She got tense, the map was of a camp. **Harg Klod**, or something...Damn my dyslexia!"I get that part Annie, but whats it a map of?" She sighed,"Drew...Its about time anyway. Your thirteen in three days which is when you'll get claimed along with Diana and Tom. They should have been claimed years ago but sadly the Gods wanted to wait and claim you all at dads in Denver for the play offs while your moms in england, get a bag pack for when they come home." She changed all at once, like she was combat ready..."But Tom's got Baseball after Hockey! He's captain and they get mad if he's not there." She did something odd, she glared at me and told me" _If you want them to live then pack! They'll be here soon!" _Good God that was creepy! I hurreied to my wonderfully black room, the lights were off...weird. I heard hissing from inside."Annie! Um I think _they _have arrived!" A huge snake burst from my room, knocking a picture of me and my Dad after the superbowl which his team won.

A man grabbed the snake and turned it to bright yellow dust."Boy, I have saved you. Now you'll give me your gift or your family dies." He said it so calmly I felt like giving up."I would but I don't now how." My mouth was speaking for me."Repeat after me, I Drew Riff hear by renounce me gift and give full rights of it to Anteros and Eros god of unquited love and the god of love." I was about to repeat it but a giant black horse crashed throw a wall next to me."Anteros! Quit trying to steal Half-Bloods gifts, go back to ruining players lives!" A stunning girl with brown hair said, she was riding the horse."No! Anna Jones, go back to Derek. I Can't make your mind under my control since your love is true, which is why I stole Eros's bow!" He shot an Arrow at me, which made my vision blurr.

You know how in cartoons little hearts and birds appear when the guy sees the hot girl, Anna Jones is the hot girl and my eyes are trained on her."Drew, are you all right?" I heard Annie call as she climb the giant stair case. "No, Anteros just shot me with a love arrow and now i'm inlove with the girl on the winged horse...Have I gone crazy?" Anna laughed as she jumped down,"Your a Half-blood, which means this" She pointed to the winged horse, Anteros, her magic gold black and bronze sword," is 100% normal!" She smiled as she handed me a knife, WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME!

Annie finally made it in time to see Anteros flash out, it was like the fourth of july went off in my hall way. Anna coverd my eyes but Annie wasn't as lucky, a pile of armor and a sword made of bronze was left.I shouted"Annie! NOOOO!" but she was gone, nothing more I could do than rush to her amor and sobbed. I heard Tom and Diana rush up stairs which is where they found me, the winged horse, Anna Jones, and her magic tri-metal sword. They asked a million and one questions like; what happened? Where's Annie? Is that my Girlfriend? I answerd mostly I don't know or no but something was wrong, like everything I knew was slipping away from me like I was an hour glass and my brian was sand...

**The Twisted up cliff hanger **

**THE END!**

**So Drew's life just went from bored rich kid with sports star parents to Half-blood who lost his Nanny, is inlove with a stranger girl who road in on a winged horse and is losing his mind due to a god from Greek Mythology. Normal day for Anna Jones but will Derek get angry since Drew loves his girl? Leo,Lara,Toby, and Kate will come later on since they are Anna's Friends and a prophecy is needed! Review! You can help me with the porphecy if you want, review and i'll pm you! Sorri if I skipped the epic adventure with Kate and all but I had no clue what to do!**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I'M SORRY!**

**I took some time off to work on other storys and get fresh new ideas but since the last time a chapter went up, **

**I have had no new Ideas! **

**I was gonna have someone die, I planned on someone being kidnapped, I planned far too much **

**and when it came time to write...**

**NOTHING WORKED OUT RIGHT!**

**But I have some new Ideas and They might work**

**Sorry for the wait-**

**~RIKU97~**


End file.
